Amor por la espada
by Peregrine of the six paths
Summary: En la guerra se puede albergar absolutamente todo. Garen sabía esto. Todos saben el impedimento que estos dos guerreros enfrentan para poder estar juntos. de la incapacidad de ambos de consumar sus sentimientos de manera plena por la simple distinción patriotica que padecen. De los estandares que ellos dos representan para sus familias y para sus respectivas fuerza militares.
1. Capítulo 1

Chocaron sus espadas.

No eran conscientes de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaron luchando. Estaban agotados, cubiertos de sudor. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cedía a la debilidad tanto de uno como del otro. Era una danza etérea de espadas.

Katarina de manera rápida dio una maniobra para entrar en un pequeño portal, aparecer por la espalda de su contrincante. Garen anticipó el ataque, bloqueando sus espadas. Se hizo hacia atrás de un salto. Tomó con ambas manos su espada mientras que su corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta.Se sintió extraño, como si ésta pelea le regresara un fervor quehabía perdido. Era la única contrincante que no podía vencer y pudo ver en los ojos de ella que también sentía lo mismo.

A su alrededor soldados de ambos bandos intentaban entrometerse, mientras que eran fácilmente repelidos. Llegaron a un punto donde fueron separados por varios soldados que venían en auxilio tanto de Garen, como de Katarina. Los eludieron con facilidad y lograron regresar a su combate.

"Esto es algo entre el y yo" pensó Katarina, mientras preparaba unas cuchillas para lanzarselas. Se incrustaronsin tener efecto, la gruesa armadura de Garen impedía el daño de tal nimiedad. "Entonces debo encontrar los pliegues" pensó mientras corría de nuevo a su oponente. Hizo una mueca malévola extendiendo las comisuras de sus labios. Disfrutaba por primera vez tener un encuentro tan enfermarmente fascinante. El único demaciano que le puede seguir el paso. Por desgracia, tenía la ventaja sobre el, el peso de la armadura de Garen comenzaría a crear estragos, comenzaría a agitarlo más de la cuenta; se volvería lento y torpe, y así encontraría la oportunidad de terminar con esta pelea.

Garen hizo una postura firme, sabía que la velocidad de ella era mayor. La perdió de vista.

"Arriba"se dijo a sí mismo mientras que recibió ataque y fue derribado. Bloquear el ataque lo hizo perder su espada. Desarmado, forcejeo para no ser apuñalado. Asió fuertemente ambas manos e hiso contrapeso para voltear el juego. Con gran habilidad Katarina no permitió que el peso de Garen la venciera, por lo que confrontaron miradas mientras que, de pié, intentaban mover al otro para perder. Katarina chasqueo su lengua contra el paladar.

—Eres temible, noxiana—se atrevió a decir sin soltarla. Sin esperar a una respuesta.

Recibió una patada en la mandíbula. Fue de improvisto, cualquiera se hubiese soltado. Pero no lo hiso. Apretó con fuerza y la lanzó lejos de él. Escupió sangre por morderse la lengua.Se sintió levemente aturdido.

Volteó a ver su espada tiradaen el suelo, corrió hacia ella para poder tomarla. Katarina se levantó y corrió de nuevo a enfrentarlo.

Hubo una explosión repentina. Ésta levantó una estela de humo y solo se pudo observar que Katarina entraba para terminar lo que había empezado.

Logró hacerle un corte en el brazo y perderse en el humo. Garen espero el segundo ataque si saber por dónde saldría. Fue descuidado. Recibió otro corte, ahora, en su muslo. Ella Logró hacer que se incara. Ahora venía de frente a tomar su cabeza pero Garen tomó el brazo de Katarina con sus manos, la hiso girar y la golpeó en el rostro dejándola inconciente.

Se tumbó al suelo, finalmente el cansancio lo venció. Sus heridas emanaban sangre. Jadeaba de manera pesada. La miró y echo una carcajada bastante ronca, para finalmente decir.

—Empate.


	2. capitulo 2

—¡Abran paso! ¡Quitense todos del camino, Garen está herido!—gritaban uno de los cirujanos mientras lo llevaban en una camilla con vendajes improvisados par que dejara de sangrar. Estaba inconsciente.

Mientras caminaban todosse sorprendían al ver que estaba herido. Si bien, no era la primera vez, siempre había sido por tratar de salvar a un compañero. Varios soldados entraron en pánico. Con el pensamiento "Si Garen fue vencido, ¿Qué tan fuerte tenía que ser su contrincante? " Murmuraron ese hecho y especularon sobre sí el había perdido contra Darius o si, tal vez, el famoso mago de sangre había logrado eludir la armadura resistente a la magia y así dañarlo.Se sentía el miedo en el aire.

Llegaron a con los demás heridos. Estos al ver que era Garen, sintieron como su moral se venía abajo por el hecho de ver al mejor paladín de Demacia derrotado.

Los cirujanos quitaron los vendajes y examinaron la herida. Esta misma cesó de sangrar, pero tenían que limpiarla, curarla, para finalmente coserla. Examinaron si no afectó los tendones de las zonas afectadas, porque de ser así, determinarían que Garen no podría volver a luchar nunca. No perdieron la fé. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, terminaron todo su trabajo, solo podían esperar a que todo estuviera bien.

—No te fuerces—dijo Talon, tratando de evitar que Katarina cayera al suelo— fue un duro golpe.

Se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se apoyó un momento de Talon, mientras veía el como todo le daba vueltas por el efecto del mareo. Esto le hisoun nudo en el estómago provocandole asco. Se preguntó si había perdido, también se preguntó si su contrincante estaba muerto. Tenía muchas preguntas.

—Peleaste contra el poder de Demacia...— se atrevió a decir Talon— Lo venciste...

—No, no fue así, me sacó de pelea porque se vio en peligro—se llevó la mano en la frente, su cabeza punzaba del dolor— Si lo vuelvo a ver, juro por mi vida que lo mataré.

Con algo de trabajo caminaron en dirección al campamento de Noxus. No había motivos para seguir quedándose ahí. Los esperaban. Tenían que rendir cuentas.

En el camino Katarina recordaba el combate, como si fuera un sueño vívido.

El choque constante de espadas, la determinación de no ceder al cansancio y a la habilidad del otro, la emoción del combate. Se detuvo mientras sonreía como niña pequeña. Al fin encontró un digno oponente, y su emoción crecía más por el deseo de venganza por ser golpeada en el rostro. Soñaba despierta repitiendo el recuerdo. El hervir de la sangre, el fervor de la batalla, las chispas por el constante choque, los rápidos movimientos de él para anticipar su ataque, su fuerza...

Talon pasó su mano en frente del rostro de Katarina al ver que está no atendía a su llamado. Katarina ignoró éste hecho mientras aún estaba dentro de su sueño. Cuando por fin regresó, ella... se apenó.

No preguntó nada. No quiso arriesgarse, Katarina estaba muy excitada, solo trató de mantenerla en la realidad guiandola del brazo hasta que su gesto fue rechazado.

—Estoy bien.

—Fue una batalla bastante...—Garen pensó bien lo que iba a decir, no podía expresarlo abiertamente—dificil...

Jarvan, a un lado suyo, escuchaba atento. Se preocupó al enterarse que su amigo había sido herido. Después de la explosión en el campo de batalla había perdido completo contacto con el flanco en el que luchaba Garen.

—Un de los soldados cerca tuyo, me contó que durante el avance te encontraste con una asesina. Este mismo balbuceó,argumentando que era la daga siniestra y que varios de ambos bandos salieron heridos al intentar entrometerse en su pelea.

Garen palideció, no dio cuenta de ese hecho, estaba tan inmerso en su pelea que todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo le importó muy poco. Intentaba recordar si en verdad fue así, pero, a su mente venía la imagen de un cabello carmesí, cuchillas, ojos gatunos color esmeralda, chispas...

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Jarvan, cruzándose de brazos

—No...yo—suspiró— estoy confundido, me transformé en el campo de batalla. Me sorprendió el hecho de que ella fuera así de fuerte. Atacar y defender con tanta rapidez, era bastante impresionante.

—ahora haces elogios— se burló

—Mas o menos, más bien, es reconocer los puntos fuertes del oponente y usarlo en su contra.—Pensó que era una respuesta plausible, quería eludir un posible interrogatorio. No podía decir que deseaba con fuerzas volver a enfrentarse a ella.

—Entiendo, haré los preparativos para la defensa de los siguientes días. Probablemente las siguientes semanas o meses.

Jarvan cuarto comenzó a alejarse, se detuvo un momento, le dio la espalda.

—Solo una cosa más.

Garen volvió a confrontar su mirada.

—Nadie en Demacia, ni los Laurent, ni yo, nisiquiera la vanguardia, que son tus compañeros más cercanos no han podido vencerte. Es obvio que ella no lo hiso. Pero, ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

—Lo diré por última vez, yo hablaré. Éstas excitada, no buscas la gloria, pero cuando se trata de una buena pelea; regresa esa parte de ti que tanto odias.

No objetó. Habían estado discutiendo sobre quién daría el reporte cuando estuvieran de regreso. Katarina insistía en que ella era la que debía de hablar, hasta que Talon tocó el tema sobre su pelea. Cuando eso pasó, hiso unamueca,reafirmando su punto.

Se vieron dentro de la tienda de Darius. Líder de la legión trifanaria. Analizaba el mapa, discutía los acontecimientos en el día. El cómo tuvieron que repelir al enemigo por lo persistentes que eran sus enemigos. Tomó un pergamino y escribió con las fuertes runas que identifican a Noxus. Enrolló y selló el pergamino, el contenido, solo uno de los altos mandos lo sabe. Después, les ordenó a los dos capitanes restantes que se fueran, con una seña les dijo a Katarina y a Talon que se acercaran. Obedecieron.

—Informe.

—Seis capitanes, treinta y seis soldados comunes...—comenzó— aún no hay noticia de la estatua viviente. Y una extraña criatura, de pequeño tamaño con un enorme martillo. Derrumbando a jinetes con un extraño levantamiento de rocas. Por supuesto, no todos creen que esa cosa sea real y en cuanto a...

Darius alzó la mano

— Y bien... Du couteau..—confrontó su mirada, levantó el entrecejo y cruzó de brazos

— La vanguardia intrépida está entre las filas de ellos.—comenzó sin desviar la vista, tratando de calmarse— Crownguardestá con ellos.

— ¿Por qué sigue con vida?

"Lo sabe" pensó, mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba inexpresiva aún cuando sintió nervios.

—Porque no estaba sólo, había otro de ellos además de que la rodearon. Pudo con los mosalvetes de derredor, pero incluso yodebo de admitir que son adversarios fuertes.—intevino— Estaba de regreso en el punto acordado cuando vi que ella estaba enfrentando a esos dos. Es mi culpa, solo seguía mi juramento.

Los miró incrédulo. Sabía perfectamente que no había debilidad en ellos, pero para el, algo nunca a la perfección. Les ordenó que se fueran, no tenía preguntas al respecto. Al fin y al cabo sabía que Katarina era la hija de un miembro de la rosa negra; no tenía motivos para asociarla a ellos. Sabía que Katarina no sería tan estúpida para arriesgarse de esa forma.

—¿ Por qué sigues vivo, Crownguard?— se preguntó a sí mismo.

Salieron rápidamente. Talon suspiró, estaba ansioso, creyó que no saldrían bien librados. Creyó que irían tras ellos,queserían mandados a matar. La vio cerca. Su corazón se tranquilizó y sintió una pequeña paz por ello. Habían ganado tiempo una vez más.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pasaban los días, se aburría en el campamento. Sus heridas no tardaron mucho en sanar, se sentía listo para regresar al campo de batalla, pero se le dio la orden esperar refuerzos. Pero no había mucho que hacer si uno de los generales de Jarvan estaban con ellos. Le cesaron sus labores, como reprimenda por dejar ir a un enemigo tavalioso estratégicamente, por el tipo de información que éste podía ofrecer.

Entrenaba solo, en privado, aunque sabía perfectamente que sus entrenamientos no serían secreto mientras fuera vigilado. Practicaba su velocidad, sus reflejos, aumentaba el ritmo de entrenamiento buscando volver a igualar el frenesí de su anterior escaramuza. Pero, pensaba en ella, Katarina, le generaba una extraña sensación provocando una sonrisa involuntaria, pensaba en ella como si fuera alguien más de Demacia con quién luchar, con la diferencia de que, ella era el enemigo. Cambiando su expresión por completo a una más seria. Pensaba en el mal quehacia al considerarla y pensar en ella de esa manera, en pensar que pondría en juego su honor y su orgullo como guerrero, como demaciano. Esto lo hiso entrar en una frustración, en un ataque de rabia, partiendo el árbol envuelto por una doble tela para soportar los embates y las estocadas de la espada. Tiró el árbol, al caer clavó su espada en el árbol. Dejó saliun fuerte grito. Odiaba los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza, volviendo ésta nublada, turbia, con muchas preguntas que no sabía o no quería que se respondieran; porque si llegaba a saber las respuestas, tendría que tomar una decisión, una decisión que no le gustaría. El tormento que sentía en ese momento era igual a uno que había sentido antes, uno al que guarda silencio amargamente por el miedo que éste le produce, por lo la relación que podría tener Lux con la infame e impura magia que él así consideraba, por la misma magia que causó la muerte de su tío, por la misma magia de la cual el prometió proteger a su gente. Ahora su debate interno, su lucha, era contra aquello en lo que cree, en aquellos códigos con los que fue educado; contra lo que siente, por quien lo siente y el por qué lo siente. Katarina Ducouteau lo cautivó, lo hiso sentir completocon algo tan frívolo como el combate. Pero para el, tenía un valor bastante grande.

Talon jugueteaba con una rama pequeña entre sus dientes, mientras que en su pecho cuidaba un cambio de ropa que no eran para el. Descansaba detrás de un árbol,bajo sus raíces, y este mismo árbol estaba cerca de un pequeño río; cuyo tamaño aumentaría en época de lluvia. Ahora, es de corriente suave y de nivel bajo, perfecto para que alguien tome un baño.

—No mires— instó Katarina.

—No lo haré. No te preocupes, pero, no es algo que no haya visto ya.

—¿A qué te refieres?—gruñó.

—Una vez que has visto a una mujer, las has visto a todas. Los que las diferencia , como a todas las personas, es el físico que éstas tengan.

—Entonces, terminaste con alguien en la cama— Inquirió Katarina un tono pícaro.

—Una vez, después de una situación de lo más extraña—dijo sin reparo, a punto de olvidar que no debía voltear.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Coopera o muere, le dije después de quedar espalda con espalda con ella. Allá en el Freljord. Luchamos juntos contra unos bárbaros, cuando uno de ellos me hirió en el costado. Con la oportunidad de irse, me protegió, con la oportunidad de matarme, curó mis heridas.—Se quedó en silencio por el recuerdo que venía con el y una mueca triste— Se quedó porque según ella su honor así lo decía, porque su orgullo le decía que debe saldar sus deudas. Sin embargo...

Ya no dijo nada más, Katarina no quiso seguir con la conversación, pero aún así escuchó las débiles palabras de su amigo, su hermano.

—Honor, deber, fuerza, debilidad, valor, cobardía, lealtad, nobleza. Todas esas cosas debilitan los verdaderos deseos de las personas. Sus convicciones...

La voz de Talon se quebró al punto de perder fuerza. Solo los dioses saben del porque se su amargo silencio, solo los dioses saben sobre su proposición a la demaciana de volverse fugitivos con tal de que ella no lo dejara. Solo los dioses saben la cantidad de tiempo que ellos dos compartieron para que ambos sintieran algo uno por el otro y la separación causada por la diferencia patriótica.

Katarina terminó. Talon extendió su brazo con el cambio de ropa tratando de adivinar si ya era tiempo. No se equivocó. Mientras que Katarina, se secaba y cambiaba de ropa. En el transcurso eso a su mente se coló un pensamiento, producto de lo narrado por Talon, provocando que ella se perdiera en ese pensamiento, lentamente; con ojos azules frente de ella, acompañados de un rostro atractivo que denotaba un mentón fuerte, una pesada armadura... su gran habilidad en combate con espada... Sacudió la cabeza, desaprobó ese pensamiento. Cerró sus rojos y enterró todo aquello que vino su mente. Lo hiso desaparecer.

Pero, ninguno de los dos, Katarina y Garen, podian reprimir esa sensación.


	4. capítulo 4

Olvidó cuánto tiempo habían estado combatiendo.Darius miraba los mapas mientras que sus altos mandos discutían, hacían escándalo por la situación en la que estaban, por la vuelta de hoja que ocasionó la llegada de la chica dragón, diezmando a la infantería. Pensó en que el enemigo tenía una actitud hipócrita al ocultar tales trucos en sus mangas, pero entendía que ya no era un arma sorpresa, puesto que más de una ocasión el hiso retroceder con ayuda de arqueros y Ballesteros, incluso con ayuda de armas de asedio.

Miró los puntos de las ubicaciones confirmadas del enemigo, las señaló todas y cada una de ellas. Ordenó que guardarán todos silencio. Comenzó a elaborar un plan, anochecía. Daba las pautas de una infiltración nocturna para asesinar al señor que dirige a los demacianos, sus altos mandos guardaron silencio preguntándose en qué consistía lo que su supremo general sabía.

—Tenemos a un escuadrón de espionaje y asesinato ahora mismo. Son pocos y eso hace más difíciles las cosas. Pero. Pero, la cosa es que, tenemos a dos miembros de la familia Du Couteau, capaces de acabar con más de veinte enemigos sin que estos lo noten.

—¿Que ganaríamos con dos asesinos maestros? — preguntó Remnis Ildris uno de sus comandantes, robusto, con una barba de dos días y una nariz gruesa, con su testa invadida por varias canas. Obviamente llevaba un poco más de tiempo que daría en la legión trifanaria.

—Es simple. Dividiremos al escuadrón en dos y atacarnos por dos flancos. Estarán vulnerables a pesar de tener guardias velando por ellos. Ellos serán nuestros primeros objetivos. Después acabaremos con sus suministros, no están cerca de casa, esto nos da ventaja sobre ellos, sus refuerzos y suministros tardan casi tres días. Tenemos la ventaja del local, somos más, sobre todo esto es Trevale, la capacidad de recibir viáticos es mayor a la de ellos. Por eso debemos actuar ya.

—El escuadrón es pequeño— dijo uno de los comandantes, Myrh var Mnerys. Este era pequeño y, no era noxiano de nacimiento, tenía en su armadura, una pequeña pluma de halcón a manera de broche de una capa roja que cubría de manera diagonal las placas del pecho hasta su hombro izquierdo, dejando su hombro derecho descubierto, con trenza en medio de una cabeza rapada— tenemos a diez de nuestros asesinos. Si hacemos lo que pide, señor, sería el riesgo más grande que podamos correr.

—Riesgo del cual me soy consciente y del que tomaré la responsabilidad. Solo les recuerdo, que no debe haber duda entre ustedes, porque si dudan, ellos fallarán y si ellos fallan, sus cabezas serán clavadas en banderas enemigas y sus cuerpos utilizados como comida para basiliscos.

Una brisa helada recorrió la tienda principal. Los comandantes aceptaron, pero no podían dejar de admitir el miedo que sintieron ante tal amenaza.

Suspiró. Fueron semanas terribles en los que soportaron ataques de Noxianos. De sus salvajes monturas, de sus temibles y tenebrosos magos a los cuales les tenían mucho miedo. Los repelieron gracias a arqueros, a la vanguardia y a la reciente llegada de refuerzos en la capital. Y, lo más sorprendente, fue el hecho de blandir de nuevo su espada con la de ella.

La segunda vez que la encontró, un desastre. Fue una batalla mucho más difícil, combatía con más violencia. Era cada vez más rápida, más ágil, con una habilidad temible. Esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que no se rindió. Por el contrario, sintió una mayor emoción. Varias chispas salían al chocar espadas. Hubiesen estado así por varias horas si no hubiese aparecido un tercero a separarlos, en específico a él. Un extraño encapuchado se interpuso.Ladró una queja a Katarina para que se fueran. Ambos, Katarina y Garen, se resignaron a que los separaran.

La tercera. Ambos denotaban un agrado tanto uno por el otro al encontrarse. Había sonrisas en su lucha, a veces, Katarina le decía en tono irónico que Garen tenía gracia al pelear, con una manera muy delicada. A esto mientras los dos disfrutaban el fragor, la adrenalina, incluso, la simple emoción de verse de nuevo. Se veía a sonriendo mientras defendía, atacaba, defendía, bloqueaba las cuchillas que Katarina le lanzaba cada vez que descubría su sonrisa.

—Soy tu enemiga y puedo ser tu peor pesadilla si llegas a olvidar eso— Dijo Katarina un día que lo derribó para asestarle una puñalada. Por su puesto Garen la detuvo. No podía negar que sintió miedo al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía con fuerza. Solo había un inconveniente respecto a eso ¿Por qué a ella le temblaban las manos?

La cuarta vez. No pudieron pelear directamente. Solo pudieron verse, desde lejos. Apenas lograron divisarse con claridad.

Quiso deshacerse de la Idea de un quinto encuentro.

De un sexto encuentro.

De un séptimo.

De un...

Era de noche. Por los constantes ataques recibidos, se turnaban la guardia nocturna en los campamentos, respetaban a su enemigo y, eran conscientes de lo impecables que ellos eran. Siempre tuvieron la capacidad de frenar sus estrategias, de manera inigualable por su gran organización militar.

—Verla de nuevo sería... desastroso— se recriminaba a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en su espada mirando a la espesura del bosque desde una pequeña colina. Dando señales con una antorcha para dar a entender que no había nada alrededor.

—Mala idea, numéricamente somos carnada o algún cordero que va al matadero— Se quejaba Talon mientras llevaba a su grupo a un flanco del campamento. Divisaron a un miembro de la vanguardia más un grupo de soldados. — ¡Bah, odiaría tener que soportar otro encuentro de Katarina con...su novio!Vaya que arriesgar el trasero por un pelmazo que le puede igualar...

Comenzó a llamar la atención. Detuvo su tertulia. Agrupó a sus compañeros para empezar la operación.

Katarina estaba del otro lado. Estaba ansiosa, sabía que no podía descontrolarse. De nuevo ir directo a buscar pelea con él, medir habilidad y fuerza, decirle comentarios sarcásticos mientras veía como él se molestaba por ello.Una pequeña carcajada se coló en el impenetrable silencio. Recordó lo gracioso que se le hacía molestarlo. Él como Garen reaccionaba como un niño ante sus provocaciones.

Dejó su pensamiento al darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Todo estaba menos vigilado de lo que ellos esperaban.

Era una trampa y ellos habían caído en ella.

 **"¡Charly, vengo inspirado!"**

 **Espero que esten disfrutando la historia, no fesesperen que todo es a fuego lento y en mis notas tenía mucjos eventos qie no llegaban a nada y que no pasaban del primer encuentro entre estos dos. Por eso, me voy a esmerar en que la historia sea buena.** **Ah, ya empecé el capitulo cinco, así que vendrá pronto.**


	5. capítulo 5

Dos subordinados corrían a toda velocidad. Tenían una carrera contra el tiempo. Alcanzar a su superior del otro lado del campamento. Rodearlo iba a ser difícil. Uno de ellos, un muchacho, joven que recién comenzaba a destacar. Comenzaba a perder el ritmo, estaba bañado en sudor. Y la oscuridad no hacía más que empeorar el avance de los dos asesinos, sobre todo del joven, que vio cómo su unidad era atacada. Katarina les dio la orden de advertir a Talon, les dijo a que fueran por refuerzos, que le dijeran a que llamarán por refuerzos que los auxiliaran porque no duraría mucho tiempo.

Iban lo más rápido que podían, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado tarde. Vieron que el campamento estaba en llamas que varios del escuadrón de Talon estaban en una escaramuza. Se detuvieron para poder encontrar con la vista a su superior. Nada. Recuperaron brevemente el aliento. Se adentraron en la batalla sin la esperanza de que lo encontrarán, pelearon con algunos soldados. Cruzaban sus cuchillas propias contra las ostentosas armas de sus enemigos, defendiéndose los dos asesinos espalda con espalda si más de un enemigo se les cruzaba. Cortes rápidos, vueltas, evasiones dignas de milagro por su trabajo en equipo. Pero la fortuna es caprichosa y solo sonríe porque ella así lo decide. Y a estos dos incautos perdieron la atención de a fortuna. Se vieron los dos rodeados.

—Nada como morir con valentía al lado de un camarada— Dijo el más joven. Probablemente por miedo o estupidez.

Se les abalanzaron todos al mismo tiempo. Cubrían la salida con sus escudos. Podían reconocerse fácilmente a unos diez.

La vieron cerca, una de las lanzas atravesó a uno de los dos, cubrió a su compañero más joven para que pudiera salir. El herido se llevó a varios con él y, con el lanzamiento de agujas de gran tamaño hirió a los demás. Le dio la señal al más joven de que corriera. Lo hiso con dificultad, iban tras él.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, no logró dejar a sus agresores atrás, lo inmovilizaron con unas boleadoras. Vio su final en fracción de segundos, cerrando sus ojos para esperar su final.

Pero ese no era su final. No todavía. Escuchó como se quejaban, como gemían del dolor. Supo inmediatamente que se había salvado. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia arriba.

—¡Señor! —dijo con dificultad— ¡El escuadrón! ¡Mi señora, Katarina!... Ella...

—Lo sé—dijo el encapuchado.

—¡Acabaron con nosotros!

—Lo sé.

—¡Y Katarina...

—No puedo decir que está en buenas manos, pero tampoco puedo decir que está en un verdadero peligro.

Frente a frente con la persona que venían a buscar. La lanza, la corona. En definitiva, era el máximo objetivo, el primero en la línea sucesora al trono. Jarvan IV.

No intercambió palabras con él, preparó sus armas y caminó alrededor, analizando a su oponente. Su oponente hiso lo mismo. Katarina se detuvo.

Jarvan IV batió su lanza, activando el mecanismo de esta estirándose y, con el esfuerzo de sus brazos logró hacer violentos cortes, ondulaciones de los mecanismos a movimientos circulares. Todo a gran velocidad y destreza. Katarina, se sorprendió un poco al respecto, había oído hablar de lo temible que podía ser el arma. Sin embargo, le pareció algo fácil de estudiar. Porque desvío el primer ataque con una de sus cuchillas, ésta se rompió. Mientras invocaba otra, con gran velocidad esquivaba la ondulación con un giro, haciéndola aterrizar en la tierra para finalmente saltar hacia atrás.

Los árboles vistos en el claro quedaron marcados por los violentos movimientos del arma de su contrincante, dichas marcas eran profundas en los gruesos y poderosos troncos de los árboles.

Jarvan intentó retomar el ritmo, haciendo varios movimientos para batir su arma mientras atacaba. Esperaba una respuesta en claro. Al ver la repentina desaparición de la asesina, volvió el arma hacia él, tomando una posición defensiva. Aguardó en silencio

Espero a al más minúsculo sonido. Esperó a un...

Una daga salió disparada detrás suyo.

Después otra. Otra y otra más. Hasta salir varias dagas al mismo tiempo en distintas direcciones. La velocidad con la que su contrincante, Katarina, lograba un impacto en su ataque.

Un soldado cubrió un flanco del ataque con un escudo. Tiró el escudo y antes de que Jarvan IV le diera las gracias, recibió un golpe contundente dejándolo inconciente, fuera de pelea. Inmediatamente el hombre se quitó el casco, Llamó en voz alta el nombre de Katarina.

Ella le reconoció, salió con una gran maniobra. Sabía que no podía sacar provecho. Porque era la persona equivocada con quién sacar ventaja de la situación.


	6. capítulo 6

—Espera— Talon detuvo su avance— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué, por segunda ocasión te dejó... No, mejor aún,¿Por qué él?

—Los que quedan, váyanse. Déjenos a solas, necesitamos hablar.

Se guardó un silencio incómodo.

—¿Por qué el?— Inquirió.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres.

— El no te mató a la primera, casualidad. La segunda ocasión me interpuse y ambos se separaron. Y si no es porque estuve molestándote para que no fueras hubieses ido... los dos son iguales, tienen la misma historia solo que nacieron en lugares distintos. Los dos buscan a un oponente que los iguale y ahora que lo han encontrado, no ven el peligro en el que están. Pero jamás lo van admitir abiertamente, porque todos sus códigos, todo lo que aprendieron, todo lo que son les diría que está mal.

Katarina guardó silencio.

. . .

—Has lo que debas y tengas que hacer—dijo al fin— y no te preocupes, como siempre, yo me haré cargo.

—Vayanse, están acabados...

—Nada mi impide matarte a ti y matar atu amigo el importante en este punto, ¿Eh, Crownguard?

—Esto tiene que parar, Katarina, debes irte. Reitero, debes irte. Todo esto acabó, le di la oportunidad a tu amigo para que se fueran. Los mandaron a morir, no recibirán refuerzos. No, no es una treta, por favor, escucha y no me interrumpas. Esto es importante.

Dejó salir un suspiro. Levantó al inconsciente cuerpo de Jarvan.

—Has llamado mi atención, mucho y esto me molesta. Porque he comenzado a tenerte cariño, consideración, Katarina. No me importa si el sentimiento no es compartido, solo quiero que se detenga. Tu eres una maravillosa guerrera, ¡No!, no son las palabras que busco y no creo poder hacerlo para serte franco, más allá de la batalla no te conozco y solo he escuchado lo que todo mundo sabe de los Du Couteau... Sin embargo, eso no me sirve de nada. Ya dije demasiado, por lo que pediré un favor por otro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, ya que tanto has hablado?— Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, tratando de disimular el impulso, el nudo en su garganta como si fuera un dulce con centro amargo.

—Tu silencio, me bastaría con tu silencio.—esbozó una sonrisa— Adiós, Katarina.

Garen se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Cómo sabes que no voy a traicionarte?

—Por la misma razón por la que te temblaban las manos cuando tuvistetu oportunidad. Y por la misma razón por la que mientras hablaba, tu labio inferior temblaba. Es por eso que yo también debo guardar silencio.

. . .

Estaban los dos, Talon y Katarina, sentados en frente de una fogata, callados. Comían de un plato de madera, con desgana. Se enteraron de lo sucedido. Efectivamente los habían dejado a su suerte, a morir, porque uno de ellos comandantes no quería arriesgarse y prefirió la muerte de un pequeño escuadrón. Subestimando a los demacianos en el proceso.

Katarina prestaba atención al fuego, cálido, apasible. Sentía sosiego por lo que recién había escuchado, haciendose algo tranquilizante para ella. Sin embargo, también le pesaba el golpe de realidad. Ella solo quería no sentirse de esa manera, jamás lo hiso por alguien y quería que continuará así. Internamente, inquisitivamente unas palabras a manera de mantra " No pasará, no pasará".

El viento era frío. La llegada del otoño hacia más difícil asimilar el trago amargo. El aire frío abrazaba el campamento, así como el conocimiento de que fueron abandonados y traicionados.

Solo quería que todo acabase. No tener que soportar más esa carga, pero no era ese el día. Necesitaba mantener esa falsa fortaleza, inventar más de donde ya no hay, apilar más palillos en el frágil muro de su mente para no colapsar, mientras que su corazón se negaba a ese sentimiento. Jamás tuvo que pensar en la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Apoyó su mejilla en su puño. Pensativa, recordó de nuevo la corta narración de Talon y las palabras que este dijo al final, recitando las de manera audible "Honor, deber, fuerza, debilidad..." Talon inmediatamente escuchó. Quiso adivinar en el pensamiento de ella.

—Sea lo que sea, es una locura, ni siquiera consideres la posibilidad.

Katarina desvío su mirada hacia el manto de estrellas encima suyo, minimizado por la luz naranja de las fogatas del campamento.

— Es mutuo—dijo por fin— Es mutuo...

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó Talon, intentando descifrar lo que la pelirroja decía.

—De que soy débil y el también lo es...


	7. capítulo 7

Volaba por los alrededores, mientras veía de reojo el hermoso brillo de las estrellas y, una hermosa luna con un tamaño aún más grande, algo que debía admirarse con detenimiento.

Su olfato no detectaba nada, su vista tampoco lo hiso. Más allá de ellos ya no había nadie cerca. Solo pudo divisar el campamento enemigo.

Fue de regreso y bajó lentamente, planeando con sus alas. Cambiando de forma, haciéndose más pequeña, más... "Humana".

El general Miesar arribó con aún más refuerzos, estaba en una capa improvisada con varias lámparas con velas dentro de estas. A su lado Garen, quien había visto el descenso y la llegada de Shyvana. Había escuchado de ella en palabras de su amigo y no podía más que sentir terror al pensar de lo que ella podría ser capaz. Al acercarse ella saludó, con cortesía, como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Yo trataría de mantener la calma—Dijo Shyvana, después de responder al saludo— no soy yo a quién debes temer. Pero, es cierto que el hombre tiene miedo a lo que desconoce.

—En efecto— dijo sin poder tranquilizarse todavía.

—De cualquier modo, ¿Cómo está él?... Escuché...

Se escucharon pasos. No llevaba su armadura, tenía una hinchazón cerca del ojo y alrededor del mismo. Con una expresión molesta.

—Buenas noches—dijo Jarvan acercándose con el grupo recién formado— Miesar, llegas a tiempo. Ahora mismo y si tenemos suerte, nuestro espía dagarraco debe de llegar con las nuevas noticias.

—Hablando de—interrumpió Garen— ¿Encontraste al que te golpeó?

—Todosse niegan a decirlo, les dije que entendía sus motivos pero que eso no quitaba el hecho de que me subestimaron y me sobreprotegieron. Por segunda ocasión perdí a Du Couteau y eso me enoja.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no estaba allí cuando te trajeron— mintió— estaban los cuerpos de los enemigos, uno de los caballeros de los que te trajo lo dijo.

—Feo golpe... Mi señor— dijo Shivana con cierta indiscreción, ocultando su evidente preocupación.

—Estoy bien. Lo que importa aquí es, ¿Que perdimos en el incendio?

—Suministros para dos semanas, algunos fueron salvados. Quince caballos sin contar a nuestros hermanos caídos. Miesar, quien llegó hace unas horas ha compensado el asunto, con víveres y trescientos hombres de caballería.

—Y vengo con un mensaje, de su majestad, su padre—Miesar extendió el mensaje enrrollado con un sello rojo con el emblema de las alas de Demacia— Desconozco el contenido, sin embargo, su alteza y si me permite la osadía, su padre ha sido específico en que usted debe responder lo antes posible. Porque, ¿Sabe? A pesar de que él confía en su primer comandante, Crownguard, aquí presente, el teme por su seguridad. Claro está que él no lo subestima, se lo aseguro, pero dado a... ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos antes de la llegada de la... dama aquí presente. Puede intuir a lo que me refiero.

—Al tanto y no lo cuestiono. Solo pido, que sea más respetuoso con ella, Shivana. Porque dicha pausa no ha sido de lo más correcta, sabiendo lo que ella es. Puede retirarse, la leeré y cuando obtenga mi respuesta. Puede llevársela, a primera hora.

Miesar hiso una reverencia y se fue. Aprovechando el momento. Jarvan leyó la carta. Mientras tanto, Garen discutía con Shyvana sobre su reciente patrullaje, ella señalaba en el mapa por donde había pasado y lo que había notado, afirmando que no había nadie a la redonda.Y en cuanto a la carta de Jarvan...

 _Hijo mío._

 _He de pedir que te detengas._

 _Está claro que has demostrado tu valia y tu capacidad como un líder. Tu amigo, me ha hablado frecuentemente de eso. Mandando largas listas de lo que haces, tus proesas en combate y el como inspiras a nuestros hermanos. Solo temo una cosa, que algún día tú no vuelvas._

 _Mepreocupas y, aunque ya eres todo un hombre. Digno de sucederme pronto. Yo te sigo viendo como a mi niño, porque eres mi niño y lo más preciado que tengo. Solo quisiera, que tu madre pueda ver todo lo que yo he visto._

 _Tu padre, que te quiere y que te ama._

 _Sonrió. Volvió a enrollar la hoja de papel. Sacudió su cabeza. "Me vas hacer llorar un día, padre" pensó " eres muy sentimental" seguido de una pequeña carcajada._

— ¿Y bien, qué descubriste Shyvana?

El alba se asomaba por el oriente, volvía a teñir de un suave color naranja a la noche que abrazaba el bosque y a quienes hospedaba.

El animal hiso unos pequeños chillidos. Fue silenciado por su amo mientras este se acercaba al filo de las rocas para obtener una mejor vista de sus enemigos. Tomó un catalejo de la bolsa de cuero que llevaba a un costado suyo. Llevaba una daga de filo recto en su brazo derecho y una pechera de cuero encima de una camisa de lana. Aunpodia escuchar el chillido de su montura mientras enfocaba su atención en el campamento.

"Tres mil hombres" decía en voz baja mientras contaba" las rocas le comenzaban a incomodar mientras que el estaba tumbado boca abajo" un basilisco enorme, perros de guerra; ballesteros, un lanza piedras, probablemente y, por sus ropas, esos sean los dichosos guerreros shurimanos de los que tanto han hablado".

Siguió observando a medida que el sol era el que ahora abrazaba el día. No abandonó su posición a pesar de que llevaba cantante tiempo incómodo.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto de no ser por...

El dagarraco ya no hacía ruido.

Se hizo el que no sospechaba nada. No podía sabe si había alguien detrás suyo exactamente o si mataron al animal para dar con él. Tomó muy despacio su daga.

Intentó levantarse para enfrentar a sus agresores. "Tengo que dar esta información a como dé lugar" pensó" no puedo morir aquí".

Se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó su daga. La mujer en frente suyo la esquivó. Tomó su cuchilla propia y la puso enfrente a su víctima que ya no tenía nada con que defenderse. Una sonrisa maliciosa marcó un choque eléctrico por la espalda del guerrero.

—Quiero que lleves un mensaje.

—Lidiar con los muertos siempre es difícil, cada uno tiene una historia. Y ahora, deben regresar con sus seres queridos, deben ser honrados.

Dos carretas tiradas por caballos llevaban a los que habíandejado el mundo. Reinaba el silencio. Hasta que más de uno de los presentes hiso una oración, muchos lo recitaban sus mismas palabras.

La escena fue interrumpida por el relinchar de un caballo. Venía a toda velocidad con un hombre. Apenas podía mantenerse en el caballo. Todos vieron que era un caballo imperial de noxus y que su jinete estaba herido. Todos voltearon con asombro e intentaron detenerlo. Hasta que la pérdida de sangre hiso su trabajo. Perdió su montura y rodó después. Un escudero se acercó al hombre.

—¡Es uno de los nuestros!— gritó— ¡traigan ayuda, rápido!

— Ahora son más que todos nosotros. Tienen a un basilisco de los grandes. Probablemente cincuenta o cien hombres ballesteros, también vi como ejecutaban a uno de sus altos mandos.— Jadeó y bebió agua— Cuando me descubrieron, mataron ami montura, de manera milagrosa me abrí pasó de entre todos ellos, y cuando logré robar al caballo,ellos me hirieron.

Jarvan escuchaba con detenimiento. No habla más que para una o dos preguntas ocasionales acerca sobre sí no lo atraparon antes. El hombre negó. Negó haber visto a alguien importante mientras huía. Negó que mientras huida lo estaban persiguiendo.

Jarvan le dio las gracias y se retiró.

—Solo un favor, su excelencia— Dijo el hombre herido.— déjeme hablar con su amigo.

—Concedido.

Era una mala idea.

Caminaba entre los vastos árboles, intentando convencerse a sí mismo deque estaba loco y que algo muy malo iba a suceder ahí. Se convenció a sí mismo de ir por el mensaje que el espía le dio. Aunque algo no cuadraba en el mensaje. O no quería que tuviera sentido, porque al final, era la daga siniestra en quien ahora estaba pensando y refiriéndose.

Había dejado de tener sentido, desde que su amigo le advirtió que era una trampa y aun así se decidió ir. Había dejado de tener sentido cuando empezó a escalar la pila de rocas hasta llegar más allá del filo de la montaña. Y dejó de tener razón alguna, esperar como parte del día pasaba frente a él.

Y cuando su espera terminó. Hubo cierto alivio, sosiego al verla. La costumbre lo hiso tomar su espada.

—¿Donde está tu amigo?— se puso a la defensiva.

—En el árbol, ese mismo. Ahora me debe diez noxi's de oro. Si no me crees, mira, él está allá arriba a mi derecha— se preparó para alzar su voz— ¡Saluda Talon!

Volteó a su izquierda. Efectivamente, Talon estaba sentado en la rugosa rama de un arbol y de gran tamaño. Saludando con un ademán incómodamente. Para después, hacer una seña obscena.

—Creo que le agrado—dijo irónico.

—Si, eso parece, no suele convivir con mucha gente— Invocó dos cuchillas e hiso unas maniobras con éstas hasta que las tiró al suelo.— bien estoy lista. No, espera.

Sacó pequeñas dagas y las tiró en el suelo.

—Acaba con este desastre. Ya estoy cansada.

—No pienso matarte.— Dijo soltando su espada.— Y si no fue a pelear, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

No obtuvo respuesta. Gruñó y tiró su espada al suelo.

—¡¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?! ¡Anda, dilo!

—¿Y cuánto puede importar lo que yo quiera, eh? Si aquí, ahora mismo, incluso en el campo de batalla, no importa lo que nosotros. Queramos. Estoy harta de pelear, fingir demencia ante mis órdenes al cabo de verte y cuando por fin escuché de ti, la monserga de que no es posible, lo único que quería hacer era cortarte la cabeza, hacerte pedazos. Pero no pude, no pude¡No pude, maldito!— se acercó a él, lo tomó del capote y apretó con fuerza.

Garen la tomó de las manos.

Ella susurró unas palabras y sacudió la cabeza. No lloraría, jamás lo ha hecho y aun así se le hacía muy difícil hablar sin que sintiera asfixia.

El juntó sus labios propios con los de ella. Su pelirroja. Su rival. Su querida extraña. Sus manos dejaron su posición para rodearla, acercarse más a ella. Y ella, correspondía ese beso con gran deseo, pasando sus manos por el cuello del guerrero, encima del gabán y, tomando su nuca con delicadeza y cariño. En ese instante eranuno con el infinito. Deteniendo el tiempo, rompiendo toda barrera. Haciendo que ellos y solo ellos existan.

Finalmente volvieron. Abrieron sus ojos y los dos rieron

—Ahora eres un traidor—lo tomó, ahora del rostro y le dio un corto beso— y besaste a una extraña a la que apenas conoces.

— Es algo que no importa... Ahora.

—Si, no importa ahora—sus ojos pasaron de arriba y abajo intentando crear un... momento.

Sus ojos propios relampaguearon mientras que se dejaba llevar por el momento y los de él se encandilaron tratando de razonar, de ser lógico. Pero no podía. No podía porque en ese momento estaba tomando a su enemiga, sentía su calor y su delicadeza a pesar de ser fuerza salvaje, un tifón imparable.

Y aun así, contempló su lado más vulnerable, así como ella el suyo.

No quiso ser fisgón o morboso. No soportó la escena, prefirió dejarlos solos. Cualquier cosa que ellos hicieran, no iba estar para quedarse. Además,el verlos a los dos juntos, le recordaba...

Sacudió su cabeza. Hiso una postura de salto y desapareció en la espesura. El anochecer se acercaba y tenía que vigilar, ser cómplice de algo prohibido donde solamente un murmullo puede desatar un caos y vería la guerra más grande que ha visto runaterra. Y aquellos que vendran por las sobras después...

"Todos los que pueden morir y que ninguno tendrá un perdón solemne. Ni si quiera ella..." Pensaba" si tan sólo".

Vio por aproximarse una bola de fuego. Se tumbó rápidamente. Y, con agilidad se bajó entre las ramas. En su descenso, las garras y dientes destruían parte del arbol, venía a por él. Talon lo sabía y tenía que ganar tiempo, mantener... no era posible mantener el asunto de manera discreta. Era probable que ellos dos se hayan dado cuenta.

Tenía que improvisar. Ganar tiempo para que el demaciano apareciera y lo ayudara con esta situación. Porque tenía claro que esa cosa lo consideraba un espía y que tenía la orden de matar o capturar vivo para que pudieran interrogarlo, o que fuera torturado a "manos" de esa bestia para sacarle toda la información posible. Aunque era contra todo pronóstico que fuera abatido, capturado o cualquier cosa que hicieran con el si es que llegaba a caer.

Siempre pensó en negativo y lo hacía justo ahí, a la par de que huía de entre las ramas, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en un montículo nieve mientras violentas llamaradas de fuego lo perseguían conel objetivo de hacerlo desaparecer.

Miraron al fuego. Habían sido interrumpidos por el creciente fuego que abrazaba el bosque, con incesantes llamas y grandes bocanadas de humo elevándose al cielo.

—Esto es malo— dijeron al unísono.

Torpes, tomaron sus ropas. Se vistieron lo más aprisa que pudieron. Tomaron sus armas y volvieron a estar de frente. La pelirroja apretó sus labios con los de él. Era una despedida.

—Te prometo volveremos a ver.

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir— le regaló una mirada tranquila— solo tenemos que improvisar y, si tenemos suerte, podremos vernos otra vez... tu sabes.

Alguien aterrizó con bastante espectacularidad,corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. Les avisó que estaban en problemas y que alguien del lado de Garen iba a por el, una dragona de aspecto intimidante. También dijo que alertó a ambos bandos y que si no se apresuraban, habría consecuencias

 **Bien, este capitulo es largo, advertidos están.**

 **Probablemente lo haga por partes, por lo que es probable que la historia se alarge. Yo sé que algunas cosas no estan bien descritas y escristas, por ésta razon quiero decirles que estoy dispuesto a contestar las preguntas que tengan conforma al errores o cosas que no hayan quedado claro.**

 **Hago esto porque busco darle un desarrollo por una trama proncipal que acabaria con el nuevo evento por el que está pasando Demacia. Así que de antemano les recomiendo checar la pagina de universo para que se enamoren de, valga la redundancia, el universo de league of legends.**

 **Cosas en las que me basé para esta historia:**

 **—Biografía:Garen, Lux, Jarvan IV, Shyvana, Darius Talon, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Fiora**

 **Interaciones de los mencionados campeones. Interacciones que tienen Ilaoi, Jhin, Tham Kench con Katarina y Garen**

 **Historias cortas: "Marfil,ebano, Jaspe", "El guerrero y la bruja", "Por Demacia", "La ultima luz", "carne y roca", "sangre de noxus".**

 **Historias actualizadas de las naciones correspondientes. Tambien hago uso de los animales referenciados en estas mismas**

 **Si gustan, pueden sacar predicciones con respecto al como va la historia y cómo terminará. Porque habrá... ciertos eventos que podrían o no sacarles una sorpresa.**

 **Bien, es el segundo capítulo del día, espero que sea de su agrado y, si tardo en el capitulo que sigue... sera porque probablemente sea igual de largo.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aviso rapido: Tengo un bloqueo creativo horrible, no sé qué me está pasando, pero no me gusta. Voy a buscar formas de inspiración y concentracion para no tener estos problemas.**

Caminaba disimuladamente, intentando pasar desapercibido, estuvo mucho tiempo afuera y no podía decir con a donde fue, el con quién... estuvo.

Pasó soldados sin siquiera ser notado, sintió cierto alivio al hacerlo. Dio por hecho que se saldría en mayor medida con la suya, confiando erróneamente queel espía no reveló el mensaje y que, por ende, su salida pasaría más como una imprudencia que una visita clandestina. Esto le causó cierta gracia al llamarlo así, pero su mente se saturó de nueva cuenta. Cambiando su expresión al mismo tiempo que no veía a nadie importante cerca.

Cerca de su paso caminaba alguien con la misma cautela de no ser descubierto. Procurando no ser descubierto por si perseguido para que causara un buen efecto en la sorpresa.

Garen se detuvo y Jarvan con él. El temeroso Crownguard dio con su mirada, aparentando calma apoyando su mano izquierda en la espada.

— Supongo que estoy en problemas—Dijo, sonriendo y Jarvan asintió

—¿Por qué fuiste con ella a una pelea? ¿Sabes el riesgo en que pudiste haber estado?

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue Shyvana incendiara parte de la arboleda mientras venía de regreso, sin mencionar la revelación de nuestro paradero?

—¡Acepta la culpa y deja el cinismo a un lado Garen!—Jarvan hizo una seña con la mano izquierda y pasó está por en frente de sus ojos.— debes regresar, te está llamando mucho la atención Du Couteau...

Garen quedó, frío, palideciendo moderadamente y con la sensación de un choque eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo, erizandole la piel. Evitando que pudiera responder.

— Dame un motivo para en este momento no arrestarte— sentenció Jarvan— Dame un motivo para seguir confiando en ti y no pensar que el enemigo te manipula para obtener algo a cambio.

Su amigo no respondió, no deseaba hacerlo. Porque cualquier cosa que dijera causaría la rabia de Jarvan.

—Cuando sea el momento de sentarme en ese trono quiero que estés ahí, como mi mano derecha porque no habría nadie mejor para aconsejarme. No hay nadie mejor que conozca y comprenda a Demacia como tú. Solo quiero que tomes una decisión. O estás con nosotros o estás con ellos.

Solo lo miró fríamente, sin reparar en palabras. Jarvan abandonó el lugar sin despedirse, decepcionado, no sabía qué hacer para ordenar un castigo, menos para él.

. . .

Miraba en derredor a los objetivos hechos de tela y madera en díez árboles grandes, en largas distancias. Quería entrenar su combate a distancia, el tiempo prolongado de combate cuerpo a cuerpo había mermado un poco su puntería, por lo que tenía la necesidad de mejorar exponencialmente esa puntería. Además, tenía buenos motivos para seguir mejorando. Alguien que esperaba a por esa habilidad suya. Alguien que buscaría más que su habilidad.

Se paró en medio de su área de entrenamiento. Respiraba profundo, planeando la ruta más rápida para poder acertar.

Invocó tres dagas y contó de diez a cero.

Diez. Disparó a los tres objetivos más lejanos. Uno en la rama más escuálida de la cima del árbol, acertó. Otro en la rama más rugosa y gruesa. El tercer y cuarto objetivo la hicieron perder el equilibrio, haciéndola tropezar.

Gruñó por esto. Se levantó a prisa, apareció en distintas direcciones, lanzó todas las cuchillas con las que llevaba consigo al cambiar de lugar a prisa. Acertó todos y cada uno de sus ataques con gran violencia, velocidad y, si el término cabría, elegancia de una bailarina.

Cuando terminó, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor. Miró su obra con cierre vehemencia, le pareció perfecta. Se permitió reír como niña pequeña. Disfrutar su pequeña hazaña, disfrutar de que se había superado a sí misma.

Quitó todo su material material. Quería quitarse el olor a sudor de encima, cambiarse y principalmente, tomar una ducha.

Katarina se paseó por todo el campamento con su logro a manera de carga logrando que las miradas cambiarán de dirección a ella provocando cierto temor entre sus congéneres, suficientes eran las historias del borrado del mapa,Marcus Du Couteau y líder de uno de los más grandes gremios de asesinos. Desecho después de la persecución a los rosa negra. Y ahora bajo las órdenes de la legión trifanaria.

La noticia del anterior incendio llenó de curiosidad y desconfianza de entre las filas. Se descubrió que el lugar en donde fue el incendio revela un camino cercano entre los dos campamentos. Una clara fuga de información donde cualquiera de los dos podría aprovechar un ataque, con el riesgo más alto.

Pero era una oportunidad de oro.

. . .

Se libraron guerrillas mitad de la otoño y la fiereza con la cual resistían había sido cada vez más difícil de mantener. Se sitió un área con una zanja lo suficientemente grande para evitar el paso de la caballería enemiga. Con una mayor organización de sus escuderos y lanceros se creó un inquebrantable muro humano, resistiendo a las flechas, a la infantería y a la caballería, siendo apoyados por arqueros de gran alcance y ballesteros entre los escudos para el asedio. Ésto redujo en gran medida las escaramuzas.

Pero el frío no es benévolo con ninguno y la organizada armada Demaciana no podía luchar por siempre. Pero ellos no eran los únicos. El frío era aún más fuerte para ser la estación que anuncia la llegada del invierno. A veces, la noche era un castigo, los caballos temblaban, había la necesidad de gastar más en madera para mantener las hogueras. En general gastaban más recursos en mantenerse estables.

Jarvan había dado la respuesta a la carta de su padre hace mucho. En ella le decía que no tuviera miedo y que siempre confiara en aquellos hombres que lo seguían. También pidió los últimos refuerzos recibidos ante el creciente número de filas enemigas.

De nuevo, tenía reunidos en su mesa a aquellos que necesitaba y con los nuevos refuerzos llegó Varia. Era una mujer fuerte y su hermano gemelo, Reedon, que estaba desde que empezó la guerra. Es bien sabido que son héroes de la nación por sus grandes proesas en pro de Demacia.

La fuerte dama sostenía su casco a un costado al mismo tiempo que vestía una armadura plateada de hombreras doradas.

Asistió a la audiencia juntos a sus camaradas, con inteligencia dio la propuesta de evaluar la seguridad del terreno y si éste no provocaba un hueco que pusiera en peligro a todos los suyos.

—El Erial y muroviejo pueden abastecernos unas semanas, pero no podremos luchar por siempre—les dijo a los presentes mientras miraban la posición de su mano en el mapa.— No habrá posibilidad de sostener más tiempos esto, su alteza, ellos tampoco lo harán, no son un país completamente agrícola y el costo de todo lo que consumen aumenta conforme avanza la helada. Nuestras naciones aliadas no podrán inyectar a apoyo a todo esto. Tiene que buscar un fin a este conflicto.

—Coincido, Jar—se detuvo. Desde la brevedad de su reprimenda, Garen había tenido problemas para dirigirse a su amigo y viceversa. Jarvan aún se mostraba orgulloso y enojado. Con cierto rencor, con cierta sensación que lo hacía sentirse engañado,apuñalado por las espalda.

La verdad del asunto incomodaba a Jarvan, pero era cierto, ningún hombre podía luchar por siempre.

—Ellos no se van a retirar, eso está más que claro. Y una solución pacífica no es una opción, por lo que todo se decidirá en un solo ataque. En este mismo o triunfamos, o fallamos. Es probable, por la constante pérdida, que Darius tome mano sobre su ejército al comandar lo el mismo. Cosa que es de preocuparse, porque he de reconocer que cuando lucha es bastante fiero, rosando en lo salvaje haciendo una carnicería en el camino. Pero es aquí donde tú entras amigo mío, porque tú tienes una constitución física similar a la de él.

Se detuvo un momento y bebió agua de una cantimplora de latón.

—Bien—continuo con gran concentración el noble— nos obligarán a separarnos y evitar que una reagrupación. Es aquí dónde tú entras Varía, los mantendrás unidos mientras... Garen retiene en un combate uno contra uno al gran General. El problema con todo esto es cierta asesina que podría estropear todo con un deseo caprichoso de lucha que, tristemente, es compartido. No quiero quejas ni explicaciones Garen, tienes que eludir el contacto con ella, porque no quiero saber que hay algo más ahí entre tú y ella que pueda comprometer nuestra táctica. El problema más grande aquí es la cantidad de muertos que ella y el encapuchado negro pueden lograr con tan pocos movimientos. Es por eso que también debo estar cerca, lo más probable ofreciendo protección a nuestras unidades más vulnerables ¿Alguna duda?

Varia dijo algo inaudible mientras se mordía el labio.

—Si, ¿que formación tomaremos para lograr tal defensa y cómo es que lograremos que no nos separen en realidad?— Inquirió Shyvana, con gran acierto.

—Semicírculo, hacia adelante, usaremos la zanja para sitiar un ataque sorpresa. Tenemos menos caballos que ellos, por lo que tenemos que buscar la forma de igualar las cosas y movernos eficientemente. Eso será todo por hoy, debemos descansar, continuaremos mañana.


	9. Alborada invernal

Un aullido incómodo al grupo de soldados sentados en el lugar. Sin contar las pequeñas luces azules que rondaban a su alrededor. Perish, el más joven del grupo no pudo evitar estremecerse por el aullido.

—Parece que el niño del Valle de Uwen le aterran los lobos— Se burló Klerk, tomando un barrilete de cerveza— será nuestro secreto, sírvanse, porque es probable que estemos muertos en unos días.

Perish lo tomó y de él los demás se sirvieron. Barrek, de expresión fuerte y con la testa invadida por delicadas canas. Livian, de cara redonda con una cicatriz en la nariz por una espada, deformando lo bonito que era y un cabello corto, rizado; tomando con gusto y entusiasmo el barrilete de cerveza. Y otros tres más.

—Vamos niño— dijo Darrin, el último del círculo quien estaba a un lado de Brom y de Fenwick, quienes hicieron segunda— tranquilízate, son sólo lobos en la noche.

—Ustedes no saben que es estar en vela, en un árbol, esperando a que llegue al alba, rezando a nuestra señora del velo para que salve su vida, sus almas.

—Debió ser traumático—Livian trató de ser empática—soportar el frío mientras esperabas en un árbol hasta que estuvieras a salvo.

Perish asintió.

—Lo peor fue el lobo negro de de ojos azules y mirada torva—comenzó y todos guardaron silencio— de algún modo logró escalar, y su baba se deslizaba por el morro de dientes irregulares. Es probable que por el miedo, yo haya alucinado, pero les podría jurar lo que vi, una sonrisa macabra y luces azules emanando de su Hocico.

—Parece mentira, ¿un lobo que escala como un gato montés?

—Desearía que así fuera.— desarmó la hombrera y se levantó la manga— Esto es lo que dejó. Una marca que me recuerda a que jamás me aleje de casa.

—¿Y cómo saliste con vida de eso?— Se acercó Jarvan con ellos, se quisieron levantar, con una señal les indicó que no se levantaran.

Le ofrecieron cerveza y Jarvan aceptó con cierta gusto.

—Yo— reparó en decir— tampoco sé, no podía sostenerme y el lobo me jalaba con fuerza. Luchaba inútilmente por mantenerme. Hasta que pude aferrarme con mi pierna y brazo a una rama. Lloraba e imploraba por qué me dejaran. Y de pronto... dos luces violeta, una voz suave, femenina, diciéndome que aún no me llegaba mi hora. Entonces caí inconciente, después desperté de nuevo en Uwen donde me hallaba en una cabaña con vendajes en mi brazo.

— Entonces daré por hecho que nadie de los presentes conoce, aunque sea un poco, sobre los kindred— Darrin y Fenwick asintieron, por los demás, no parecía extrañé les esos nombres.— Bien lo haré lo más breve posible. Pongan atención, no como una orden, he de aclarar. Bueno, a grandes rasgos, los kindred son... Parcas... Se cree que aceptar la muerte es aceptar la flecha de la oveja que es piadosa y, en el caso contrario el lobo dará la muerte más dolorosa que podamos imaginar.

Nadie quiso decir, bromear o algo al respecto. Pero hubo cierta intriga por la ostentosa visita.

—¿Y bien, mi señor?—preguntó Klerk obteniendo la atención del príncipe— Es un honor tenerlo aquí, ¿Pero aqué debemos la visita?

—Querer estar con aquellos a los que me sirven es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Preocuparme por su bien estar...

Había algo de mentira en sus palabras, apenas había avanzado a su trago.

La temperatura descendió aún más. Se podía ver u pequeño vapor del respirar de todos ellos. Y aguanieve. A manera de pequeñas partículas cayendo lentamente entre el campamento y el bosque.

—No soy un experto y soy aquí el más viejo. Claro ríanse, está bien, no me ofendo. Pero se cuando un hombre le afecta algo, es difícil ocultarlo de los demás. No tiene que contarnos que le pasa, mi señor. Sin embargo puede contar con nosotros, porque al final, somos hijos de la dama del velo, hijos de Demacia y todos nos cuidamos entre sí. Pero cuando algo nos inquieta nos quita el sueño, ¿No es así mi señor?

Jarvan tenía que admitir que responder a algo así, le costaba trabajo. Tenía un rostro amargo.

—No siempre fuí un buen hombre. Ahora el hombre que aprecio y admiro, está... En una encrucijada sin saber a donde ir...

. . .

Su caminar era bastante, silencioso.

Cargaba algo envuelto en una manta con cierto recelo, como si no quisiera que lo siguieran en todo el camino. Mientras que, en su pesado andar, marcaba fuertemente sus pasos. Alejándose de entre todos sus hombres y subordinados.

Los que lo vieron intentaron preguntar inútilmente a donde iba o si estaba bien. Fueron ignorados o recibían una respuesta bastante grosera cruda, con un timbre de voz inusualmente triste. No pasó mucho tiempo para que causara extrañeza y consternación en sus filas. Ordenó, de manera más calmada que no lo siguieran y que él iba a estar bien.

Entonces el hombre comenzó a caminar más lejos de entre el frío y la delgada capa de nieve que cubría la hierba y las ramas con sus hojas de los árboles. Finalmente se vio a solas, con el silencio inusual de la noche, con el frío que causaba ardor en la nariz. Con la tranquilidad de una soledad que añoraba para no ser descubierto. Pues debajo del hombre fuerte,recio, había tristeza reprimida, por la ausencia de un viejo amor. Su único amor.

El hombre se arrodilló en frente de un tronco torcido de un árbol. En el puso una hoja amarillenta por el paso del tiempo, con la ilustración de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, rubio. Seguido de esto, sacó todo el contenido de la manta. Una vela de cebo, pedernal, unas pequeñas manzanas y una carta.

Trató de contenerse. Trató de no ceder a la soledad y al perpetuo sufrimiento al que se sometió después de verla morir. Se apeó y trató de tranquilizarse. Le sonrió al retrato.

Había llevado, lleva y llevará en su conciencia el recuerdo de tener la sangre de la mujer que amaba en sus manos, del cómo los ojos perdidos de su amada carecían de brillo y su vida se escapaba de sus manos.


	10. Alborada invernal 2

Se escabulló entre los campamentos, estaba tan ansiosa que no podía esperar más. Entendía perfectamente que cualquier error que cometiera sería su fin y no iba a dar por hecho que se sacrificarían por ella. No lo quería. Jamás lo ha necesitado, siempre salio de las peores situaciones, se las arregló en su decadente tierra, sola. Sin ayuda, aun con talon detrás de ella por juramento y compromiso con el deber que tiene para con su padre.

Pero ya no era así.

No lo vio por ningún lado. Comenzaba a desesperarse, darse por vencida de encontrarlo dentro o fuera del campamento.

Lo buscaba con la mirada. no había dado señales de vida desde que comenzaron las heladas y ninguno de los dos se divisaba en las batallas. Solo guardias de impecables armaduras y lanzas vigilando el perímetro,vigilando de entre las tiendas, pero ninguna ninguno era Garen.

—Y esahora cuando no apareces—dijo para sí— me preocupa que te hayan descubierto. Aún no quiero que sea tu fin.

Sentía el corazón en la mano y un desasosiego que le provocaba escalofríos, erizandole la piel y preocupandola.

Decidió bajar.

Esperó por varias horas hasta que la guardia quedará en manos de unos pocos. Tomando ventaja paraescabullirse den entre las tiendas. Intentar encontrarlo lo antes posible, antes de que su miedo fuese infundado.

Un jadeo y el resonar de los golpes de una espada le causaron un vuelco en el corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo tan característico que no podía creerlo. Sonrió, tuvo un grito interno de lo emocionada que estaba, de la tranquilidad que le provocaba saber que él, Garen estaba bien.

Del árbol más cercano, saltó con una pirueta y, al caer, apoyó su peso en su pierna derecha.

—Espero y me hayas extrañado, Crownguard—dijo inmediatamente después de recuperarse de su aterrizaje.— Yo...

Cuando el hombre volteó, se puso en guardia automáticamente. Sostuvo sus dagas en cada mano y con velocidad dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Yo también estoy decepcionado—se atreviódecir con desdén—. Pero no sé de quién estoy más decepcionado, ¿De él o de ti?

—Me da igual lo que pienses. Tengo otro asunto y no es de tu incumbencia.

—Mientras se trate de mis amigos, es de mi incumbencia y más si se trata de alguien que está buscando información de Garen.

Katarina frunció el señor y se preguntó sobre qué tipo de información. Aunque, y esto fue rápidamente, captó el asunto. Jarvan creía que ella estaba sacándole información a Garen para su beneficio a menos..

—No es eso lo que te preocupa— dijo casi sin pensar, había tenido una corazonada—. Es un asunto más grande, lo que pienso y, esto es lo que me das a entender, es que lo sabes o lo intuyes. Pero te niegas a que alguien como Garen, tan recto y "justo" haya puesto la vista en alguien como yo. Una asesina desalmada, fría y calculadora, terrorífica si la palabra cabe.

Guardó silencio con una expresión de odio. Asintió después.

—Si no puedo encargar mis asuntos con Crownguard, me iré. ¡No reniegues porque eso no te incumbe, me porque me place irme no me lo impediras!. Y no te preocupes, lo que pase aquí no lo diré, porque repito, solo vine porque pensé que eras Crownguard.

Katarina dio dos pasos hacia atrás y dio media vuelta.

—Una cosa más— dijo sin confrontar la mirada— ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que el te sigaatodaspartes sin chistar?

Lanzó una de sus dagas al cielo y desapareció de entre los árboles. Sintió rabia de no hacer nada y del cuestionamiento que Katarina le había inquirido.

Solo podía dejarlo ir, pero se hizo la misma pregunta…¿Hasta qué punto Garen lo seguiría?


	11. Alborada invernal 3

Los preparativos estaban listos. Las posteriores semanas en las que se cimentaron las bases de un plan dieron pauta a un montón movimientos en el área más allá de su campamento. Primero se hizo un zanjado cubierto por yerba muerta y tierra cerca del camino libre. Después se hicieron trampas en la arboleda cercana. Esperaban el ataque del basilisco y el como su gran tamaño lo hacía más complicado prever el ataque siguiente. Sabían que su oponente no era estúpido y, al igual que ellos serían lo suficientemente fieros para continuar o replegar el ataque para buscar una estrategia geográfica.

Cavar más trincheras donde aguardar a sus lanceros. Que sus escudos pudieran repelieron cualquier tipo de proyectil. Que sus ballestas atravesarán cualquier coraza.

Había un problema con todo eso. Nadie le aseguraba que su contrincante cayera tan fácilmente en toda la parafernalia que la había armado su contratarte. A esto había que agregar que había una pesadez en el aire, un cambio lo suficientemente extraño, para hacer temblar al más escéptico. Aullidos, luces color azul y violeta, la muerte repentina de algunos soldados durante las noches que pasaron y como la fina capa de nieve se iba volviendo lentamente más gruesa; al mismo tiempo que el frío era más agresivo para con sus huéspedes.

Se requería hacer uso cada vez mayor de recursos. Algunos animales morían por el frío, había que racionar la comida y esto generaba descontento entre bastidores filas de los hombres. Ninguno de ellos iba a pelear por siempre; tanto Jarvan como Darius estaban preocupados por la situación. Pero ambos preferirían morir antes que ceder al frío.

. . .

El vapor de cada respiración de cada hombre, acompañaba al incómodo silencio. Creían tener una ventaja de información por lo que madrugaron.

Renfri. Un chiquillo salvaje advirtió de todos y cada uno de los intentos del enemigo para retrasar su contra estrategia. Toda su vida vivió entre cazadores y trampas para adquirir un ojo muy bien entrenado. Toda su vida desde que tiene memoria se le ordenó escuchar atentamente, analizar los rastros de su presa, su estiércol tirado y sus patrones de movimientos para seguir su cacería.

Ahora era parte de algo muy grande, el y otros tres de su misma clase fueron los últimos en llegar como una especie de comando especial. Había un hombre muy destacable por ser ciego y, aún así tener la agudeza auditiva digna de un depredador y siempre acompañado de un Briörg. Un animal ponsoñozo, fiero, no más grande que un sabueso, de hocico grueso y chato, nariz grande y de bigotes igual de grandes, orejas triangulares y amplias para poder recibir cualquier sonido, de patas patas torneadas hechas más para correr que para clavar y rasguñado, cuerpo flexible, fácilmente pasaba la altura de un niño en dos patas. Un rastreados viviente, mejor que cualquier otro entre los norteños y colonias freljordianas.

Ubicaron las trampas, las entorpecieron. Dieron con una línea de defensa, con otra, y otra, y otra hasta que trataron de darse una idea del plan de los demacianos.

Era el principio del fin


	12. Alborada invernal 4

—¿Qué es todo esto Garen?— preguntó una voz después de ser descubierto.

Él no contestó pronto.

—Respondeme—se puso en guardia y puso su mano en el mango de la espada—. Dame un motivo para pensar que no nos estás traicionando.

—Los caminos para regresar a casa están llenos de nieve, ya nada puede salir o entrar al campamento—dijo frotándose las manos por el frío,mientras cubría con una lona unas cajas de madera— esto es más grave de lo que puede parecer. Varya, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Necesitamos quienes?—inquirió severamente.

—Eso es algo que te contaré más tarde.

. . .

El enorme animal fue soltado. Nada podía detenerlo. Pasaba a toda velocidad derribando escuálidos árboles y con una pisada fuerte que retumbaba en la tierra cada vez que plantaba su paso. Con un rugido de reptil a pesar del frío. Y un pequeño jinete con una armadura gruesa marcando el ritmo. Y la caballería detrás de él.

Arrasó con una línea de escudos donde la sangre, los gritos y los aplastados se dieron a escuchar. Al animal lo llenaron de flechas sin poder detenerlo. Mientras que la caballería pasaría con lo quedaba de la línea de escudos. Algunos morían, detenidos por las pocas de los hombres al mismo tiempo que sus caballos eran abatidos, otros lograban cruzar esa barrera hasta que comían flechas metros más adelante.

Rodion acabó con el basilisco no muchos metros después. Cuando le clavó una lanza, qué, con astucia había acestado en la cabeza del animal con el cuerpo inerte de su jinete, cuya armadura no pudo resistir las flechas.

. . .

Corrían detrás de caballería, algunos de ellos llevaban shamsir, una espada ligera de y de fácil manejo con. Esa porción de soldados destacaba de entre los demás por sus ropas, sus armaduras. Con ellos el gran general con su enorme hacha, su expresión cansada y amarga. Nadie quería preguntar si se sentía bien y el miedo era infundado.

Habían madrugado para poder rodearlos. El ataque sorpresa se hacía desde dos flancos, Darius estaba en uno. Myrh var Mnerys en el otro. Iban a flanquearlos, presionarlos a que sacaran todo lo que tienen mientras los obligaban a replegarse, obligando a Jarvan a tener que abandonar a sus hombres.

Durante los embates, más de una ocasión hubo fuga de información. Provocando que los ataques de su enemigo no tenían un efecto significativo. Y ellos tampoco. Redujeron bajas en ambos lados. Alguien había estado entorpeciendo los ataques. Var Mnerys lo sabía, notificó a Darius cuando se dio cuenta del asunto. Planearon una estrategia para poder determinar si era cierto. Porque de ser completamente cierto. Alguien, del otro lado, dentro de las filas de Demacia ha estado tan ocupado como para evitar el flujo de esta campaña.

El grupo de Var Mnerys divisó el campo de batalla. Llegó por un flanco. El cabalgaba un escuálido caballo en comparación a la caballería imperial. Cuyos caballos eran corpulentos.

—¡Al ataque!— gritó la orden mientras las palabras raspaban su garganta.

Todos sus hombres corrieron por el flanco derecho de sus enemigos, el ataque los inmutó levemente. Seguían defensivos, con escudos al frente. Pero ninguna defensa es invencible.

Unas palabra en una lengua extranjera alarmaron a Varia quién estaba en la defensa junto a los demás.

Varios soldados se introdujeron por encima de los escudos.

Y Darius había llegado desde el flanco izquierdo.

* * *

 **Muy buenas noches.**

 **Noticias. Como todo en esta vida estoy a punto de terminar esta historia. Por tecnicismos me faltarían dos partes:**

 ***Sueños de** **escarcha**

 ***Cenit de primavera**

 **En comparación a estas partes de la historia, serán bastante cortas. Bueno, no es como si algunos capítulos de por si fueran cortos. Cosa que es curiosa, cada capitulo se hace con la intención de que lo disfruten y, a veces no mido ni si quiera lo que he escrito, solo observo (si es que o puedo llamar así) que se transmita de manera correcta el mensaje; la dirección que está llevando todo esto. Bueno...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Alborada invernal 5

—¿Siempre eres tan puntual?—preguntó, con un tono sarcástico. Mientras se acercaba a Garen para plantarle un corto beso.

—¿Siempre tienes mal genio?— le contestó con otra interrogante.

—A veces—contestó Katarina de manera pícara—. Cuando no obtengo lo que quiero, cuando cierta persona no ha hecho su trabajo en estos días y cuando...

Hubo cierta tensión entre los dos.

—Katarina... Suéltame... Por favor

—Eres un aburrido cuando te los propones,¿Sabes?—Ella lo soltó.

—Gracias.—Suspiró— Bien, tenemos que acabar con todo esto. ¡Cálmate un poco quieres, es obvio que esto nos incluye! Kat... Kat.. ¡Escúchame, por favor, un momento! Solo quiero que me ayudes con algo, esto podría derivar en nuestra muerte o derivar en nuestra absoluta separación. Así es, tiene que ser de este modo. A este paso, no podremos regresar a casa. Este invierno se está volviendo cada vez más duro. Es probable que ninguno de los dos bandos lo soporte sin ayuda del otro. Es por eso que necesitamos unirlos en una tregua, forzarlos a cooperar.

—Sabes perfectamente que preferirán la muerte.

—No si les damos un motivo para dudar.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Algo que va en contra de todo honor y respeto por el enemigo. Sí, otra vez, pero ahora será más difícil y cómo se que Talon está contigo. Varya, ven.

Salió de entre los árboles con casco en mano apoyándolo en el costado. Katarina notó una gracia en ella y estaba apunto de hacer una escena hasta que escuchó el crujir de una rama, el silbar del viento, el tintineo de unas botas metálicas.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?— inquirió con molestia, a la defensiva, haciéndola retroceder un paso.

Talon no dijo nada, pero deseaba con ansias poder decir algo, hablarle.

—A donde quiera que va Katarina, Talon está detrás, nos ha cuidado la espalda a ella y a mí hasta cierto punto.

—¡El pero yo no, me niego a ser parte esto! ¡Eres una deshonra, un traidor Garen Crownguard! Mereces el exhilio y el desprecio de...

—Es lo mismo que dijiste de ti cuando estábamos juntos, Varya—Talon la interrumpió—. Lamento que mi compañía haya sido motivo de repudio.

"Entonces es ella" pensó Katarina.

Garen ajeno a lo que pasaba solo pudo levantar el entrecejo intentando entender que pasaba.

—¡Debí matarte en freljord!—Varya desenfundó la espada.

—Y nada te lo impide hacerlo ahora.

Garen detuvo a Katarina. Nadie debía intervenir, era algo que solo ellos tenían que resolver.

Varya se puso en guardia y Talon hizo acto reflejo. Precipitadamente, Varya arremetió con una estocada. Talon esquivó y desvío el ataque de Varya tomándola del brazo, mientras que Varya estaba aún conmocionada, se quitó la capucha, tiró su arma principal. Dejó entrever su cabello sostenido por una pequeña coleta que daba la señal de que su cabello había crecido. La camiseta con los tirantes cruzados llenos de pequeñas dagas; con una espada corta en el lado trasero del cinturón .

Varya resopló de ira y le dio un golpe a la tierra, se levantó dando un golpe circular que venía desde abajo. Talon la detuvo con la espada corta. La fuerza del golpe lo hizo retroceder y tirar su espada.

—¡No te burles de mi y pelea, pelea porque no tendré piedad!— La expresión de Talon Se volvió triste.

Se puso en posición y esperó el ataque de Varya. Posicionó sus brazos de tal forma en la que no saliera herido por el ataque. Varya rugió y corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, Talon no se inmutaría hasta que fuera el momento correcto

Un fuerte agarre. Un juego de pies, seguido de un tropiezo. Un desarme. Y finalmente la pelea terminó. Varya estaba en el suelo, con Talon encima suyo sosteniendo uno de sus brazos. No tardó mucho en soltarla; cuando eso sucedió Varya se puso de rodillas, blasfemando, sollozando.

Talon se puso frente a ella, le extendió su mano. Ella la aceptó a regañadientes.

Varya se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas, soltó la mano de Talon y ella aceptó la treta. Le pidió los detalles a Garen al respecto. Escuchó atentamente a lo que decía, el como el y Katarina guardan provisiones para que sean compartidas entre ambos bandos. Se preguntó al instante el por qué estaban cooperando, si había una razón por la cual hacerlo. Finalmente lo comprendió parte del asunto.

—Hay algo entre ustedes dos, ¿Verdad?— preguntó con desgana, recobrando aquellos recuerdos con Talon, la misma situación extraña que los unió. La despedida amarga. El juramento de jamás verlo a el de nuevo que, llámese destino, lo rompió sin tan si quiera desearlo.

Los dos respondieron positivamente. Cruzaron sus miradas y pusieron manos a la obra.

. . .

Parecían perdidos.

El flanco en el que estaba metiendo presión Darius estaba cediendo. Había corazas que no podían traspasar las flechas y, el nuevo enemigo lograba colarse entre varias de las líneas de la defensa.

Todo en un enorme perímetro. Dónde el frío, el lodo, la sangre, estaban en una posición perfecta. Pero ninguno estaba consciente de que estaba pasando o por qué el suelo se hundía al pisar. Como una trampa anunciada a gritos y que nadie escuchar.

Más espadas se unieron a la batalla y de entre todos ellos se lograba notar unos trozos de telas bastantes llamativos. Tenían un color rojo y azul respectivamente. A Jarvan, al momento de poner atención al ambiente, sembró un pensamiento de duda, una extraña corazonada que no sabía explicar que era o por qué no le gustaba.

El aguanieve pasó por su rostro y con esa pequeña partícula un montón más se unieron. Comenzaba a nevar y era algo que tenían en cuenta. Sabía que no podía detenerse, que no era probable hacer algo con el frío que, con cada día adornaba el espeso bosque con una manta blanca volviéndose más preocupante el retorno a casa.

La lealtad de sus hombres era incuestionable, pero no lucharían por siempre.

. . .

Se volvía más difícil lidiar con el movimiento que haría con Katarina, Talon y Varya. Jarvan le había hecho saber de la visita de Katarina, del problema que era que Jarvan supiera tal desliz. Y que cada vez era más difícil pensar en que un día tendría que dejar de verla por... siempre.

No podía pensar más allá del mal, que en apariencia el cree que hace. Pero ellos dos eran dos gotas de agua, son los mayores dentro de sus casas familiares, los dos pelean con un cierto honor torcido que ponen por encima de los todo y, rechazan muy levemente todo aquello que saben.

—El cambio está en la elección que tomamos— dijo captando la atención de aquellos a su alrededor.

—¿Pasa algo, o alguien invadió tu mente?— Jarvan formuló la pregunta incómoda.

Las cosas estaban rígidas y Garen debía de tener cuidado con lo que diría.

—Debemos buscar la manera de regresar—dijo, Shyvana detuvo a Jarvan, Varya y Rodion se miraron mutuamente— los caminos se están bloqueando y la nieve cae en mayor cantidad en la noche. Mantenernos sería...

Lo vio en su expresión, dijo lo evidente.

—Hace poco, pude comprobar con mis propios ojos tus palabras— dijo Shyvana con sobriamente.

—Ellos tampoco pueden regresar y pero aún hay más, en estos lados hay bandidos. En la noche—aclaró Jarvan su garganta— cada vez perdemos mas provisiones y la única forma de recuperarnos...

—Es un ataque definitivo, buscando obtener los viáticos que ellos tienen y así solventarlos nosotros.—Interrumpió Rodion con entusiasmo.

—Pero nada nos asegura que dichos bandidos no estén haciendo lo mismo con el enemigo, provocando que piensen lo mismo.—Dijo Varya

—¿Insinúas que debemos hacer la paz?

—Solo modo el terreno y creo que no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas, su alteza.

—¿ Qué otra opción habría?

—Retirarnos o llegar a un acuerdo.

. . .

En la conmoción se escuchó un estruendo y el suelo se vino abajo. En la trampa cayeron todos y el lodo los entorpeció a todos, manchando las armaduras llenando de suciedad las ropas de los soldados. Jarvan, Var Mnerys y Darius se levantaron en el lodazal.

Uno de los hombres levantó a Jarvan. Miró hacia arriba, vio cuatro personas observando desde arriba, maldijo. Solo unos cuanto habían caído en la zanja. Los demás dejaron de pelear por el extraño evento. Darius y Var Mnerys maldijeron al mirar hacia arriba al igual como lo hizo Jarvan. Los tres habían caído en una treta.

Ambos grupos tomaron las armas una vez recuperados poniéndose a la defensiva. Y Jarvan conectó con las miradas de sus dos homólogos.

—Pueden luchar y morir aquí, o pueden buscar una tregua y subir por la zanja— dijo uno de los espectadores desde arriba.

Cayeron en su juego.


	14. Alborada invernal 6

—¿Cuánto más tendremos que hacer esto? —Se quejó Talon, masajeando uno de sus hombros. Habían cavado por bastante tiempo.

—Deja de quejarte—dijo Varya con desdén— suficiente tengo con soportar tu presencia.

—Ya tranquilícense los dos y bajen sus armas, no tienen por qué hacer un drama y un escándalo aquí abajo—Garen se puso en medio de los dos extendiendo sus brazos—. No sé lo que hubo entre ustedes dos, pero tienen que remediarlo de alguna forma, sino terminarán matándose mutuamente.

—Eso arreglaría mi vida.

—Y aun así fallarías como hace poco. Te tiemblan las manos y dudas de lo que haces, pero estás demasiado enojada como para realmente admitir lo que sientes. Nadie grita a quién va a matar, solo lo hace y no crea una ceremonia alrededor de ello, en ese momento lo sabías Varya y cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, dudaste. Si esa misma mirada tenías, dudaste porque no pensaste que yo, in noxiano, alguien que por nacimiento debiste odiar te hiciera dudar todo ese tiempo. Porque a mi lado luchaste, porque cuidaste de mí y conociste algo en mí que pocas personas han conocido. Y aun así me tratas como basura, después de que yo... después de que yo...

Guardó un breve silencio. Suspiró y apretó su seno nasal.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa— Sentenció—. Un código de honor inservible. Un corazón lleno de amargura y una boca llena de veneno. Toma la espada y termina el trabajo, me cansé de estar escuchándote. ¡Quítate Crownguard si no quieres perder una mano! ¡Vamos, Varya, toma la maldita espada y termina! ¡¿Qué esperas, maldita sea?! ¡Hazlo!

Tomó la espada por el filo y la llevó a su abdomen. No la soltó y la sangre comenzó a brotar de entre sus dedos. Siguió con la mirada decidida.

"Lo lamento, maestro" pensó" no podré cumplir con mi misión"

Varya sostuvo la espada titubeante, no podían mantenerse estable. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo al ver la disposición de Talon para morir.

Un remordimiento entró en ella, un deseo sordo que le decía que parara que lo hiciera por él. No lo necesitaba, pero le dolía tanto verlo así. Se preguntó inmediatamente porque soltó la espada. Por qué no dejaba de llorar y vendaba las manos de Talon al mismo tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de congoja. Pensó en ese día, en qué Talon le juro amor eterno, en qué le pedía que se fugará mientras el resplandor del alba se colaba en su refugio. El tener sus brazos rodeando los suyos. Las tiernas palabras que la hicieron sentir bien, especial para alguien como a sí misma. Se disculpaba por todo lo ocurrido, con el deseo de desaparecer todo, pensaba en voz alta, estaba tan abrumada que de su boca no paraban las palabras. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Trató de darle consuelo a Varya. La tomó por los hombros, y negó con la cabeza, Varya lo abrazó a él lo estrujaba con fuerza, creando un candado que pensó no rompería, que sería imposible hacerlo, aun si estuviera equivocada. Aun cuando fuera correspondida devuelta. Aun cuando aceptara el regreso de su pasado.

Aun cuando el tiempo se detuviera.

. . .

Se tomó una improvisada formación ahora que las cabezas de ambos ejércitos estaban enfrente. Unos con los otros, midiendo el escaso terreno, las posibilidades de subir, las posibilidades de salir bien librados.

En la cima era la misma situación. No había nadie que los dirigiera, era un caos. No sabían si pelear, replegarse, mantener la posición en la que se veían forzados a estar encomendados. Varya clavó una lanza con un trozo de tela blanco atado en el otro extremo.

\- ¡Mientras esto esté en medio del campo y cerca de aquellos que llamaron camaradas, no habrá sangre! - gritó y logró hacerse notar de entre todos los presentes- Ahora, convoco la paz mediante la ley de parlamentar.

Se hicieron notar los gritos y las quejas. Ninguno de los dos bandos guardaba sus armas. Era una bomba de tiempo que debía ser detenida. De entre todos ellos, Katarina, Talon y no menos importante, Garen, se fueron al lado de Varya. Creando una Señal de paz y así tener un "motivo" del cual valerse y ganar tiempo. Solo hasta que las verdaderas negociaciones forzadas se dieran o, en un caso extremo, que se matasen entre sí.

Era una oportunidad de oro.

. . .

Escucharon el escándalo proveniente de la cima. Tenían una riña y, podían juzgar por el hecho de que no se escuchaba el choque de las espadas o los gritos de dolor de cada uno de los soldados.

—Reanuden el ataque—intentó ordenar de nuevo sin existo. El timbre de voz de Darius no podía sobresalir de entre todo el ruido. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Golpeó con su puño una de las paredes, frustrado, acorralado.

Del otro lado de la zanja y no muy lejos de ellos, Jarvan seguía manteniendo la guardia. No podía descuidarse a un ataque. Su desconfianza había cedido.

Un silencio se hizo presente desde arriba, contagiando a los aprisionados altos mandos de los dos ejércitos.

"Convoco... La ley de parlamentar".

Maldita sea, Garen"pensó" lo que haces para poder demostrar tu punto. Nos tienes aquí como dos hermanos que se pelean y tienen que reconciliarse mientras recuerdan que son por sus venas corre la misma sangre, que al final del día son hermanos. Pero este no es el caso Garen, este no es el caso. Ambos preferiríamos morir antes que..."

Lo llamaron desde el otro lado. Sus enemigos bajaron la guardia y dos de ellos escoltaron al gran General. Argumentaba que solo quería negociar. Habían confirmado lo que escucharon. Matar a alguien bajo la ley de parlamentarios sería deshonroso para cualquiera de los dos.

Pero a Myr Var Mnerys no le importaba eso. El imperio era el imperio y su gloria y magnificencia para el eran absolutas. Había tomado una decisión precipitada. Apretó de fuertemente su arma y corrió a toda velocidad. Apenas pudo pasar a Darius en el momento que le saltó encima a Jarvan. De manera previsora respondió al ataque, lo bloqueo con su lanza. Retrocedió un poco. Tomó el estilete de su cinturón con la mano contraria y lo único en el costado del noxiano. Este no se rindió y, con la boca pululando de sangre decidió dar el que probablemente era su último ataque.

Pero no contó con sorpresa detrás suyo. No sintió el embate en su espalda. Ya no reaccionó y su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo mientras dejaba un charco de sangre. Darius retiró la pesada hacha mientras que los soldados demacianos apuntaban sus armas contra el hombre. Los subordinados de Darius reaccionaron ante tal afrenta. El general les dio la orden de que aguarda sentir.

—Perdimos niño—Dijo, tirando la gran hacha de guerra al suelo y alzando sus manos—. Fuimos vencidos por nuestros propios vasallos. Ya no queda mucho por hacer.

. . .

La nieve caía con velocidad y fuerza. Todos esperaban a la resolución. Nadie negó que varios hombres intentaron matarse unos a otros mientras esperaban a que la mano de Noxus y el ejemplo de Demacia llegarán a un acuerdo.

Ambos dieron cuenta de la situación. Algo más allá del bienestar común había convencido a Katarina y a Garen de hacer lo que hicieron. Algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos revelarle la verdad sobre los dos, pero un presentimiento. Una corazonada. Una punzada en el dedo el impedía hacerlo. Guardó un largo silencio mientras discutían los hechos. Esto llamó la atención de Darius.

—No te detengas ahora, niño— Dijo, con la mano rascándose la barbilla, mostrando su barba de tres días de donde no se había afeitado—. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo hoy, porque tenemos el tiempo contado.

La nieve cubría a ambos grupos y, con cada respirar, un pequeño vapor se dejaba entre ver.

. . .

—¿Creen que lleguen a un acuerdo? — Preguntó Rodion ignorante de todo el plan.

— Si se detuvieron a hablar después de matar a alguien, creo que es posible que lleguen algo— contestó Talon.

—Pues deberían llegar a algo si no quieren que el frío los mate—Dijo Katarina.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Rodion al escuchar su voz. Le aterraba tener a Katarina cerca. En general, el simple hecho de que su hermana hiciera uso de parlamentar y que ni a Talon ni a Katarina les afectara el asunto. Por alguna razón algo no le cuadraba, pero no sabía cómo expresar su sentir.

Pero algo le creó una idea, una sospecha. Una confirmación.

Volteó por una corazonada.

Un enfrentamiento. Risas. Rivalidad. Respeto. Deseo. Un beso. La decepción lo invadió y odio con él. Llamó a Garen, confundido.

Se puso en guardia y desenvainó.


	15. Alborada invernal 7

— Dimitir es lo único que nos queda—Comenzó—. Ninguno sabe anticipar si vendrá una tormenta de nieve, a ninguno nos quedan muchas provisiones para sobrevivir. Y luchar por la comida sería algo estúpido, niño.

—Nadie nos asegura las consecuencias de confiar en ustedes— sentenció Garen

—Eso es algo que Crownguard no pensó al momento de involucrarse con Du Couteu. No me vengas con semejante mierda ahora que caímos en su juego, es obvio que notaron algo que nosotros dos, siendo cabecillas no vimos.

—¿Entonces lo sabías? —inquirió sin reparo

—No es momento para ser impertinente, niño y cuida tu tono. Tenía pensado aprovecharme de tal hecho, es la guerra, somos enemigos; cambiarlo es como aceptar que el agua y el aceite pueden diluirse. Pero hay que admitir que esos dos son un problema, también saber que eso ocasionaría una persecución a esos dos. Un caos y, probablemente la caída de ambas naciones. Antes de eso, me costaría la cabeza y te costaría la coronación, principito.

—¿Qué sugieres con toda esa explicación? —

—Un castigo a esos dos, que disfruten lo que queda del invierno. Cuando llegue el momento de regresar, tendrán que entender que deben separarse. Si no, les recordaremos lo que pasa cuando desobedecen, o matarlos también es una opción.

Asintió con la cabeza y pensó en algo.

—La seguridad de mis hombres y los tuyos eso es lo que te prometo. En todo caso es lo mínimo que podrías esperar de mí y mi palabra. Solo voy a exigir lo mismo.

—La abstracción de un juramento de palabra lo llevan a otro nivel, es algo que jamás voy a entender. Ni tengo el deseo de hacerlo, soy un lobo viejo, aunque no lo parezca y hay cosas que cada vez me cuestan más trabajo entenderlas. Pero, he de reconocerlo, niño, tienes las tres cualidades de un noxiano y todas las demostraste en esta contienda. Como sea, extiende el brazo maldito desconfiado, que tienes mi palabra. Eso es, así me gusta, solo hasta primavera gozarán tú y tus hombres de lo que tengamos. Pero cualquier indicio de traición significará una cabeza real alguien en las puertas de su amado país.

—Hecho. Y lo mismo digo, el cadáver de vuelta de la mano de Noxus les recordará lo que pasa con los traidores. Vamos a pedir que nos suban, porque continuar aquí es un sinónimo de palmarla.

—Bien dicho.

. . .

Bajaron las cuerdas, intentando subirlos a todos. La situación era confusa y desagradable.

—¡Ayúdenme a subirlos! — Ordenó varya con un grito.

Unos pocos atendieron a la orden, otros se convertían en espectadores de algo que parecía ser insólito. Dos demacianos batiéndose en combate. Para algunos, en especial los noxiano, era algo raro, pero intrigante de ver. Los dos mandatarios hicieron un anuncio rápido y que necesitaban juntar los campamentos. Ya que una vez ahí explicarían todos los detalles y lo que se haría durante el invierno. Determinaron una hora de encuentro de ser posible, porque la nieve comenzaba a arreciar. Darius avisó que si no los veían durante el atardecer que los verían mañana. Estrechó su mano en el antebrazo del príncipe, para después dar la orden y Retirarse.

Durante la retirada, mientras todos se iban, separaron a Katarina de Rodion. Pelearon por el malentendido. Fue una situación penosa para él y, que pudo haber evitado de no haber llamado Zorra a Katarina, al mismo tiempo de que clamaba a Garen como un Traidor, un paria, una vergüenza.

—¡Me las pagarás, maldita! — reparó en decir, mientras se quitaba la ayuda de Garen y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz que emanaba por los golpes recibidos.

Katarina ignoró ese hecho, hizo una seña obscena y buscó los labios de Garen, apretó los labios de el con los suyos propios en un pequeño instante. Rodion iba a crear otra escena, pero fue detenido de nueva cuenta.

—Si seguimos vivos, nos veremos después- dijo en tono burlón, Katarina extendía las comisuras de sus labios. Esto la hacía ver mejor que con su expresión habitual, más hermosa.

—Si seguimos vivos, es probable que se decida nuestro fin. — Contestó en tono frío. Garen ocultaba su miedo.

Se fue junto con los suyos, guardando un silencio sepulcral cerca de quienes estaba. Las miradas no esperaron y las palabras tampoco. Pero no era el único que era objeto de ojos apáticos y llenos de consternación. De una oscura penumbra alimentada por la duda, del miedo a lo que estaba sucediendo. El príncipe de Demacia obligado a hacer una tregua con la mano de Noxus. Demacianos obligados a compartir el pan de su mesa propia con la de los noxianos.

—Yo hubiese preferido la muerte— se atrevió a decir uno soldados, escupiendo al suelo.

Otros además de él se quejaron, pero la gran mayoría guardaba silencio. Se sintieron ofendidos y les habían lastimado su orgullo. El que entendieran o no las circunstancias importaba en lo más mínimo, no se podía deshacer.

Era como esa vez en la que joven Jarvan perdió en las puertas del duelo. Dónde perdió a más de la mitad de su armada, para después ser divididos y masacrados durante la huida. El príncipe se sentía impotente, a pesar de que sabe que la fuerza de su nación reside en aquellos que lo siguen, en la unión de cada una de sus partes, aún después de entender eso, no pudo ver lo que en realidad tenía valor:

—Toda vida, incluso la más pequeña es importante. — Dijo en tono amargo, sin energía. Mirando como sus hombres caminaban con el mismo ánimo, el cómo se llevaban a difuntos y a heridos mientras que en sus filas lo volvía a encontrar, a él, su mejor a logo y mano derecha en todo, el primero en dar su vida por aquellos quienes le preocupan. — Aun así, actuaste sin consultarme, —cruzó miradas— sin pensar en que yo hubiera entendido, sin pensar en que buscaríamos la forma de salir de esto. Pero tuviste, de nuevo, una visión mayor a la mía.

Los que caminaban junto a Garen siguieron, pero él no. Fue llamado a rendir cuentas. Se detuvo un breve instante, para después caminar junto a su príncipe, su amigo. Con el estómago hecho nudo y con una tormenta en su cabeza.

. . .

Habían intentado calmar a todos. Pero no ella, ella disfrutaba ver el mundo arder en silencio. Todos en el lugar protestaban sin reparo alguno por lo sucedido, se quejaban y se negaban a las condiciones impuestas. Porque no era justo, no tenía que ser así, sus vidas propias, muy a su pesar, eran más importantes que las de sus enemigos.

Esperaba entre risas a que la trifulca terminase, para Katarina era gracioso, después de todo la ganancia era mayor a la perdida.

El ruido aumentaba, mientras que las risas de Katarina cesaron. Dejó de ser gracioso en el instante en que amenazaron con matar a Darius.

—¡Si yo muero, ustedes vendrán conmigo! — Alzó su voz con un eco metálico, carente de miedo, intimidante. — Los necesitamos y ellos a nosotros. Morir por la gloria de Noxus es una cosa, morir por estupidez es una muy distinta. Y solo para recordarles, nadie está aquí por la fuerza, pueden tomar sus cosas y largarse. Pero aquel que se vaya no podrá regresar a casa de nuevo. No es una amenaza, es un recordatorio. La fuerza, la astucia y el poder solo son cualidades del fuerte. Tienen hasta mañana para tomar una decisión, solo espero que sea la correcta. Por el bien de ustedes.

Para él y otro cualquier Noxiano, sus valores de cuantían en esas tres cualidades, nada más importante que eso. Tal vez los pueblos bárbaros de los que descienden no tomaban en cuenta eso, pero después del derrocamiento del rey brujo todo cambió, su estructura social, sus costumbres que incluso de consolidarse como un poderoso imperio siempre están en constante cambio. La inclusión cultural de otras naciones, así como la adopción de las costumbres de estas mismas los había convertido en todo al mismo tiempo que en nada. Desde Trevale hasta Jonia, de Jonia a Basilisk, de Basilisk hasta los pueblos portuarios de shurima y por último, desde el bastión inmortal hasta freljord. Todos juntos en una sola corriente de pensamiento en un sueño falso de igualdad donde prevalece la violencia aún después de ser conquistado. Dónde la escala social, no tiene escrúpulos.

Aún con todo eso, Darius sabía que estaban incomunicados. Ciegos y sordos. Atrapados con el enemigo y unidos por la más humillante treta hecha por dos personas. Envejecía con cada día que pasa con cada día que pasa y un ligero escalofrío recorría su piel cada vez que pensaba en ello:

—¿Qué pasará el día en que deje de ser útil? — dijo en voz baja, con desasosiego al pronunciar cada palabra.

A veces, Darius extrañaba a cierta mujer de cabello rubio, tozuda, fuerte físicamente y cuando el tiempo lo ameritaba, frágil. Extrañaba tenerla en brazos y escucharla hablar sobre sus planes a futuro, que lo disfrutarían juntos y que probablemente se fugará un tiempo donde no les importará nada, donde pudieran tener una familia. Pero no todo sale conforme a lo planeado.

Primero ella lo dejó después de darse cuenta de que sacrificaban más allá de sus propias vidas y que había algo importante, su primogénito. Las cosas empeoraron cuando tuvo que verla morir a elle y unos meses después ver morir a la hija de quién amaba. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si no tuviera conocimiento de quienes eran. Los tres. El amor de su vida, sus hijos.

Y aun así repetía su nombre:

—Quilleta.

. . .

El viento gélido hacía que le costará mantener el fuego de su cuerpo. Sobrevolaba de nueva cuenta sobre el terreno, intentando buscar una salida para sus congéneres. Jarvan la había puesto a estudiar los mapas que mostraban la cercanía de los horizontes aledaños en busca de una salida, un refugio para los suyos. Nada. Una cosa era interpretar los mapas con exactitud, otra muy diferente era entender el terreno a su alrededor.

Se hartó del frío y de dar vueltas continuamente. Bajó para intentar calentarse de nuevo. Estaba anocheciendo, shyvana sabía que tenía que regresar tarde o temprano. Que su misión había terminado. Que había fallado.

La temperatura descendía de manera acelerada. No dejó su forma dragón mientras se dirigía a una cueva cercana.

Escupió fuego a la tierra llenando el lugar de un rojo vivo con un calor inmensurable. Se sentía preocupada por sus congéneres. Aunque sabía lo mucho que le tenían miedo. No le importaba. Porque siempre había alguien que viera por ella, pero ese alguien podría tener problemas en ese momento.

Apreciaba la ayuda de Jarvan y su generosidad, aunque muchas veces se sentía recluida en muroviejo. Aunque ahí la gente era tranquila, no le temían en lo más mínimo y no se mostraban extrañados ante ella. Porque al igual que ella, todo en Demacia tenía un secreto que ocultar.

Cerraba sus ojos, el calor dentro de la cueva le agradaba. Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban su naturaleza, pero eso era una excepción. Estaba cómoda mientras la nevada arreciaba afuera. Mientras el calor descendía lentamente. Mientras la noche caía sobre todos.

—Los veré mañana. Lo prometo. Lo prometo.

. . .

Daba órdenes a todo pulmón. La nieve arremetía sobre el campamento. Se volvía casi imposible pasar entre las carpas por lo alta que llegaba a ser la nieve.

—¡Cubran a los caballos, que no los dañe el frío! — gritó Jarvan— levanten un campamento si es necesario, y si tienen que compartir, también háganlo. Debemos resistir esta noche.

Nunca habían pasado un invierno tan crudo como en ese momento. Había escuchado que en el monte Fossian y en el valle de Uwen es común que los inviernos sean de esa magnitud, pero ahora incluso Jarvan se cuestionaba si lo mismo estaba pasando en su querida ciudad.

Vio a la gente a su alrededor, su gente, movilizándose para casi cualquier lado. En apariencia todo iba sobre la marcha. Todo iba según lo que él creía correcto hacer. Si alguien necesitaba ayuda él iba a terminar la tarea asignada. Iba por todo el campamento aún si se le complica demasiado con tal de ver que estaba todo en orden.

Y no se equivocaba.

Pero algo no cuadraba.


	16. Sueños de escarcha: Garen

**Hola y vengo a molestarlos...**

 **estuve un timpor leyendo otras cosas, además de que entre esas lecturas esporádicas me encontré con el nuevo comic de demacia y me di cuenta que nuestro querido Garen haría lo que fuere por proteger a su familia incluso si se impone sobre ellos. También pudo consecionar con su amigaso del alma, ¡joder!.**

 **Si se lo preguntan, no, no afectará el curso que llevo y como estoy manejando esta parte en forma de puntos de vista-aunque estén narrados en tercera persona-. Eso sí, quisiera saber que piensan, porque creo que sería una buena leer que piensan o lo que opinan de la dirección que está tomando esto.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días.

Dio un suspiro fuerte y sonoro, había estado trabajando en una locura que no comprendía del todo. Sabía que el campamento en el que recibían no estaba cubierto por muchos árboles, por lo que ocasionaría una entrada masiva de viento helado. En los días anteriores a ese habían perdido diez caballos de los que tenían por el frío. La llegada de Darius al campamento tampoco ayudó mucho. Pero en cierta forma sabía que obtendría ayuda, porque Katarina se le unió rápido y con ella Talon, aunque no fue bien visto por su amigo. No habían hablado en más de veinte días con sus noches de estar atrapados así que era obvio que no le agradaría verla, saber que no podía opinar mucho al respecto sobre sus encuentros que en más de una ocasión se volvieron públicos.

Por alguna razón se le vino una risa involuntaria entre tanto frío que hacía. Porque también recordó que al llegar Katarina, Talon, que a su vez se les uniera Varya, yendo inmediatamente a traer los suministros confiscados para su plan. Darius y Jarvan lo vieron como una clara falta de respeto, una insubordinación por parte de los tres. Talon guardaba silencio sin decir una palabra, se limitaba a decir que su lealtad era con los Du Couteu por encima del imperio. Varya, Katarina y Garen por otro lado...

—Es el colmo y aun así se las arreglaron para meterse en más problemas. —dijo Jarvan ocultando su ira mientras alzaba la voz de una manera solemne y tranquila— Varya, vete de aquí, tendrás tu castigo en su momento. En cuanto a ti Crownguard, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

— Vi por el bien de todos más allá de nuestros aliados. No sobreviviremos sin ellos y ellos sin nosotros.

—¿Y supongo que tú piensas lo mismo Du Couteu? —preguntó Darius con desgana y sin realmente querer reclamar al respecto, era algo que él ya sabía. Cuando Katarina dio su respuesta se los confirmó. — Deberíamos matarlos a los dos para recordarle a todo el mundo que es lo que pasa cuando se actúa a espaldas de los demás.

—Y aun así no resolvería nada.—intervino Jarvan, con una voz fría. Al tanto de lo que su amigo planeaba después de meditar un poco. — Con esos suministros podremos aguantar más el invierno que solo compartiendo. Lo tendríamos que seguir haciendo de todas maneras, pero eso evitaría escasez. —Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a los ojos a Garen— Suspendido de labores hasta nuevo aviso, más tarde hablaré contigo. General, haga usted lo que crea conveniente con su subordinada.

"Y siguen sin hacernos nada. "pensó mientras amoldaba la nieve al punto de apretarla y volverla plana" sigue sin hablarme o decirme lo que piensa en todo esto. Debe estar furioso."

Había estado levantando un muro de nieve por el norte del campamento hacía más de cuatro días. Desde antes del alba hasta el atardecer mismo. Incluso antes de recibir la ayuda de Talon, quién a regañadientes aceptó, pudo avanzar tanto que había logrado crear un semicírculo alrededor con una altura de cuatro codos, alcanzándose el torso. De vez en cuando discutían porque no salían las cosas como Garen las había planeado. Varya, de una manera silenciosa y casi imperceptible hacia su parte. Había logrado ya crear un semicírculo y les dijo que sólo faltaba alzarlos un poco más para que cubriera bien.

Katarina gustaba verlos discutir a Garen y a Talón. Era como ver a dos niños pequeños tratando de competir por quien hace más o quién hace mejor. A Garen por otro lado le agradaba su compañía aún si no hablaban con regularidad.

— Talon— Comenzó.

—¿Ahora qué? — preguntó molesto, intentando que la nieve no se desbordara del otro lado.

—¿Qué eres de Katarina? ¿Su hermano o algo? ¿Por qué siempre estás detrás de cada paso que da? —preguntó sin reparo alguno. Confrontando la expresión de extrañeza de su acompañante.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿Sabes? — dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro mostrando una inesperada y blanquecina dentadura. —¿Celos acaso?

—Sí.

Estaba a punto de responder pensado que le había contestado algo estúpido. Pero talón no obtuvo la respuesta deseada y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Que te puedo decir? Yo estaba bajo las órdenes de su padre. El cómo llegué a estarlo no es de tu incumbencia. Lo importante es que, en un determinado punto, el señor Du Couteu fue perseguido durante la llegada de Swain al poder, mi señora Cassiopeia, hermana de Katarina también fue perseguida.

—¿Por qué, sí se puede saber? — preguntó incrédulo.

—Porque eran traidores, rosa negra, conspiradores del imperio—agregó Katarina, con un tono amargo que no era recurrente el ella. — formaban parte de una orden secreta que gobernaba en las sombras de aquellos que se nombraban así mismos emperadores y generales, manchando el prestigio de nuestra familia. Obligándonos a callar su paradero a todos.

Se guardó un silencio de lo más adecuado. No había nada que decir ahí, no había nada que remediar, solo era la cuchilla y su lamento sordo y su sombra, que siempre va a donde quiera que es encomendada en las más difíciles tareas. Con un temple de acero, invencible ante todos; nunca uno sin el otro. Desarrollando una hermandad que nadie hubiese imaginado, al grado de trascender la sangre.

—Su secreto está en buenas manos. — Se atrevió a decir, llevándose la enguantada mano al pecho. — Lo prometo.

—Lo sabemos. — contestaron al unísono.

De ahí las cosas se complicaron menos. El tiempo de construcción del muro de nieve se redujo mucho cuando Jarvan mando a que los ayudarán. Por su puesto nadie se sentía cómodo con la ayuda de noxianos, pero que más importaba ya, sí ahora compartían comida y se sentaban en la misma mesa.

El sobrio paraje en el que se había convertido era algo que nadie revelaría y que se haría la invisible promesa de no revelar jamás. Una carga con la que todos, sin excepción tendrían que llevar.

Finalmente, el muro se había alzado a siete varas.

Garen dio las gracias por el trabajo, quería descansar e irse. Al igual que Katarina deseaba hacerlo, apoyada en su hombro mientras que la tomaba del otro. Ella se preguntaba si iba a tener que huir, proponérselo a ella una desconocida que le hizo sentir una adrenalina terrible al grado de emocionales y llenarlo de un enfermo placer de no ser vencido. Sentirse humano a los ojos de alguien más y no solo una herramienta, sentimiento compartido que no podía hacer más que volver ese extraño sentimiento más fuerte. Sentía escapar de ese mundo de orden, de injurias políticas y de persecuciones que el mismo hacía en pos de la tranquilidad de su reino. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Sabía que ella, Katarina, era adepta a la magia.

Entonces volvió a la tierra al darse cuenta de que se habían detenido.

Un rostro familiar para él, pero un rostro extraño para ella. Indolente y serio.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas, mi amigo?


	17. Sueños de escarcha: Talon

**Sueños de escarcha: Talon**

Estiraba sus brazos por lo acalambrado que estaba. La luz del sol le daba en el rostro de una manera suave y sin mucha energía, parecía enfermo y no calentaba mucho. Había salido de su tienda intentando no despertar a nadie. Era demasiado temprano aún para ya ser el alba. Se puso lo más abrigador que tenía, y se fue a entrenar sin mucha dilación.

Salió del amurallado campamento, siempre con los silenciosos pasos de alguien detrás suyo. No los tomó en cuenta, no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie y era probable que fuese alguien quién desea vaciar la vejiga, cosa normal entre soldados. Todos le desagradaban.

Hizo cortes en varios árboles desnudos para saber a dónde regresaría. Tenía la cabeza turbia y llena de mierda que necesitaba despejarse, había tenido muchas malas noches desde que alguien regresó a su mente y no solo a su mente sino a su vida.

Olvidarla era algo difícil para él, aun sabiendo que después de ella había tratado de deshacer ese recuerdo, ese pensamiento. Ese rostro.

Debería haberla olvidado ya hace mucho tiempo.

El que haya tenido que ser obligado a convivir con ella no era los óptimo. Porque sus escenas de odio eran peor de todo con lo que tenía que lidiar.

— Me jode más saber que está ahí, puta madre.

Se quejó en silencio después. Seguía sin notar o sin prestar atención a los pasos que seguían detrás de él, muy despacio, en silencio.

Finalmente dejó salir una sonrisa.

Había encontró un lugar idóneo. Había afilado una espada después de acompañar a Katarina a su tienda. De ahí pudo pegar muy poco el ojo y, cuando tuvo suficiente de seguir intentándolo se dedicó a afilar su arma. Pero no sentía el cansancio, no sentía debilidad.

Se puso manos a la obra.

Como cualquier asesino de su extinto gremio, tenía que afilar su arma, pero quiso cambiar un poco las cosas, le apetecía intentar algo nuevo, algo que no solía hacer desde que el que conoció al general Du Couteu. Usar la espada. Se puso en postura sin olvidar que algo o alguien lo venía siguiendo. Respiró profundo y dibujó en su mente sus movimientos. Imaginando cada corte, la profundidad, la fuerza y velocidad con la que los haría, lo que tardaría en hacer todo eso. Tenía que ser impecable, mejor que eso.

Tomó postura, sostuvo con firmeza la espada. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Primero pasó por un árbol escuálido y joven, un monitor en su primer invierno no fue rival y le creo un gran corte, después pasó a un árbol más viejo, de gran tronco y prominentes raíces a la que le pudo arrancar un pedazo de corteza. Después a otro le hizo un corte desde la mitad de una rama débil atravesando la irregular circunferencia. Dejó salir el aliento para reponerse unos segundos. Espero a que sus cuchillas quedarán flotando unos segundos desapareció de entre los árboles y apareció de nuevo en el árbol de grueso, clavó su espada después; con la corteza llena de pequeñas cuchillas, la espada atascada y el filo estropeado.

Intentó sacarla al mismo tiempo real que ya había sacado sus cuchillas, las volvió a colocar en los escondites de sus ropas. Se rindió sin éxito alguno. La espada quedó clavada bastante profundo. Se lamentó irónicamente porque era un buen acero, pero no le importaba porque era una simple espada.

Dejó la espada y se dio la vuelta. Entonces comprendió quien daba los pasos detrás de los suyos propios. Comprendió que guardaba un profundo silencio por una razón.

Le preguntó qué hacía allí, se acercó a ella, despacio. Sin perder de vista sus pequeños ojos negros. Recibiendo una sonrisa y unas suaves palabras,

Intentó calmarse, pasando saliva, actuando torpe, hosco. Inútil, sin tener una dirección entre lo que quiere hacer y lo que no, sus deseos y sus convicciones.

"Honor, deber, debilidad, fuerza…" vinieron fuertemente esas palabras a su mente. Recordando la conversación que tuvo con Katarina, lo que le dijo y que ahora era una de esas condiciones en las que se habían debilitado sus anhelos. Porque de nuevo estaba ahí, en un invierno, en brazos de quien ama, que justo en ese momento los están tomando del rostro, con una mirada tan llena de sosiego que llena su corazón y que quisiera nunca mas sentir temor. Y ahora, era el quien iba a responder por su deber, por su patria... por la persona a quien sirve.

"Son excusas" pensó, finalmente al corresponderle, al abrazarla, estrujarla fuertemente sabiendo que en cualquier momento se iría. El volvió a su vida como ella a la suya propia. No podía pensárselo. Ni negarlo. Ni desear que fuese de otra forma.

—Te extrañé tanto. — dijo Varya al tener su frente contra la suya propia. — Te extrañé tanto…

Volvió a besarla, separando la rebelde cabellera negra de Varya, separándose mínimamente para poder verla a los ojos.

—Debimos quedarnos en Freljord, —dijo, con voz tranquila, profunda como nunca nadie había oído— nos habrían dado por muertos y no habríamos pasado por todo esto. Pero ahora estamos aquí.

—Ahora estamos aquí.


	18. Sueños de escarcha: Jarvan

—No te voy a mentir ni ocultar que estoy preocupado. Toda esta locura, tu lo que sea que tengas con esa asesina, el hecho de que es probable que nos estén buscando. Mis deberes y todas las cuentas que tengo que rendir a lujo de detalle. No hablemos de que, siendo redundante, esto es una locura. Enemigos desde tiempos de mi bisabuelo y ahora yo, Jarvan lightshield, el cuarto con el nombre, discutiendo sobre el cómo se va a gestionar la comida, el aceite para las antorchas, el agua que beberemos y los recursos adicionales que necesitaremos, todo eso con la mano de Noxus. Sin olvidar, que estoy molesto contigo, conmigo, con esta guerra, con la sucesión que debo cumplir, con…

Se saturó de nueva cuenta, se pasó la mano por el rostro sin perder la vista a Garen, quien, aparentemente estaba tranquilo, atento a lo que decía. Con el animo de estar mas dispuesto a escuchar que hablar. Cuando siempre había sido el quien tenía algo que decir.

—Estoy hecho un lío, ¿no es así?

Garen no habló.

—Lo que mas me compete al venir contigo es preguntarte lo que estas haciendo, me opongo rotundamente a lo que tienes con Katarina Du Couteau, no quiero que te clave un cuchillo por la espalda cuando mas la necesites. No confío en ella, ni en ningún otro noxiano, no hay discusión en eso, porque no nos tenemos a nadie mas que nosotros, luchamos a favor de nuestros ideales, de nuestro pueblo y a la paz que buscamos. Ella atenta contra eso, lo sabes, sabes que no solo es una asesina habilidosa, sino también, sino también…

—Una maga. —agregó sin decir nada más.

—No sé que estés pensando. Pero sí sé, aunque esto llegara a sonar egocéntrico, lo que yo estoy pensando. Magia. El mayor terror desde que el reino fue fundado, desde la que alguna vez fue Icathia cayó a manos de la gran disciplina que implica ese medio. Aun así, hay mucha magia entre nosotros, entre las entrañas de Demacia. A veces me pregunto con mucho temor cuánto durará eso, cuando saldrán entre las entrañas de Demacia y comenzarán a reclamar lo que por derecho les pertenece y claro está por aquellos ideales por los cuales nosotros luchamos. Magos o no, no dejan de ser personas, no dejan de estar vivos. No dejan de ser demacianos. Y es entonces cuando a veces me pongo a pensar en el día en que a mí me toque gobernar. La sola idea de enfrentar una gran calamidad en un reino… me duele admitir esto… decadente en sus valores, me asusta. Porque al pensar en ellos, pienso en Shyvana. Ella está bajo mi protección, nadie cuestionaría por qué el príncipe de Demacia ocultaría a semejante monstruo en las fronteras del reino, la llevaría a sus consejos, la educaría y la haría formar parte de la armada de su país, ¿verdad? Sería una locura además de que nadie, repito, absolutamente nadie se opondría a ello. Ni si quiera tú lo haces. Respondes a un deber, a una familia, no lo harías porque quebrantarías el significado de tu apellido. Y eso es lo que me enerva, que nadie cuestiona el porqué solo unos cuantos pueden vivir sin temor de ser perseguidos, prefieren vivir bajo las sombras u ocultar a aquellos que son portadores de magia de entre las personas de cualquier estrato.

Pasó un solo segundo, lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie lo notara, pero Jarvan lo hizo. Pudo notar el rápido cambio de expresión que su amigo hizo, no le cuestionó el por qué.

—Aunque— vio el alivio de su amigo— creo saber, el por qué. Desean proteger a los que aman. Creo que te he de haber hartado con tanto hablar de mi y lo que me molesta. Perdona, se me cruzan tantas cosas y más con este asunto que a veces siento que me ahogo.

—Pero siempre tendrás a alguien que te de la mano. —Recibió una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí. — Admitió con una pequeña carcajada, sacando dentro de su improvisado abrigo un saco de agua hecho de cuero— ten, me lo dio uno de los mas jóvenes de los nuestros, es aguardiente de cereza, supongo que será lo único que bebamos en un buen rato.

—A tu salud. — dijo aceptando la oferta.

—A tu salud. Bien, bien. Si me lo permites, debo preguntarte algo. Que bueno que lo tomas calmado. Aquí va: ¿Qué hizo bien Katarina Du Couteu, además de su evidente belleza, para que Garen Crownguard olvidara su honor? Hey, tranquilo, no es un reclamo ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero saber que fue lo que viste en ella, lo que ambos encontraron uno del otro para tomar semejantes riesgos y tener tanta consideración uno por el otro. O incluso el por qué se sus frecuentes peleas que hacen mas evidente el deseo entre ambos.

—Supongo que esperas una respuesta larga— dijo, dando un buen trago.

Jarvan rio.

—Maldito. — Se rio con el antes de empezar. — Por donde empezaría. Vaya hablo como si la conociera de años. Bueno, la verdad es que fue el tener a alguien a tu mismo nivel con quien pelear lo que me emocionaba, al principio. Me volvía loco saber el resultado final al grado de darme cuenta de que ella le emocionaba lo mismo, así como también clavó sus ojos en mí. Podría decirse que fue muto. No podía guardarlo tanto, no tenía el valo de decirte, reprimirlo era inútil. Es por eso que la noche del incendio fue tuve que noquearte para poder cruzar palabras, las necesarias para descubrir esa muestra de debilidad que incluso una asesina puede mostrar. Que incluso yo, muchas veces llamado alguien inquebrantable, pudo quebrarse en ese momento. Lo sé, lo siento mucho lo del golpe y merezco uno ahora mismo, pero déjame continuar. Gracias. Creo que fue mas esa empatía de saber que en cierta forma somos tan parecidos, así como somos de diferentes. Durante el tiempo en que conspiramos para detenerlos, ella me confesó mucho de como creció y de cómo se comporta, dándome cuenta de que no es muy diferente al como fui criado por mis padres y del como es que ambos tenemos que mantener una imagen por nuestra familia. Ella, levantando el honor, reconocimiento y temor de su familia por su desaparecido padre. Y yo por ser el hijo mayo de la familia que es bastión de la corona de Demacia y del cómo muestras de valentías son importantes para el reino. Además de que antes de ese evento y poco después de lo del incendio, nosotros…hicimos el amor.

Jarvan tenía un cumulo de cosas por decir, solo que no encontraba la mas adecuada, además de no tener idea de lo que sentir.

—No… No… no está demás decir que fuiste un grandísimo estúpido. Confiaste en ella casi al instante, al mismo tiempo que ella confió en ti al instante…

—Y déjame decirte que ella— interrumpió Garen— es más consciente que yo de que así fue.

—Sin mencionar que fue en cuestión de meses de campaña. Ambos corrieron el peligro, no, ¡TÚ!, corriste el peligro de que te apuñalara por la espalda de la manera más despiadada con tal de obtener ventaja táctica y estratégica con el fin de beneficiar al imperio. ¿Pero me estas diciendo que, fue tanto el deseo de tenerse mutuamente, el sentir la carne de uno como del otro, así como la egoísta convicción de vencer al otro en una batalla lo que los unió a ese grado? ¿Mínimo pensaste e las consecuencias que habría, lo que provocarías?

Recibió una mirada que respondía la pregunta, no había necesidad de responder lo evidente. Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato. Después de eso, Garen rompió el silencio:

—Quiero quedarme con ella, ¿Sabes? —hizo crujir sus dedos— Por primera vez siento que tengo una motivación propia, una motivación que me ínsita al cambio a desaparecer con ella. Aun si tengo millones de conflictos, el saber que la tengo en brazos, que está conmigo, es simplemente tranquilizador. Como si de pronto yo pudiera tener más aspiraciones.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? Tus padres y hermana, el lugar que tienes en Demacia, ¿has pensado en las consecuencias del día en que tú te ausentes.

—Lo hago y lo hice desde el día en que ambos aceptamos esto. Y no me gusta más saber que ambos tomaríamos la misma decisión. Es, deprimente. Cómo entrar a un vacío sabiendo que siempre estuviste ahí y que ahora haces consciencia de ello.

Hizo una mueca con la boca, bebió de tajo el aguardiente. Sintió molestia en la garganta sin importarle y se limpió el sobrante con el dorso de la mano.

— Y aun así la vida sigue— dijo con la voz cambiada por la bebida, dándole un tono más grave y raspado— La vida sigue. Otro invierno pasará, otro año y otra vida terrenal. Aquellos que nos sucedan serán más inteligentes o más estúpidos de lo que nosotros alguna vez fuimos, intentarán cambiarlo o luchar con ello. Seguir lo que sus predecesores forjaron o construir sobre el para un mejor futuro. Mientras poco apoco todo esto se olvida... Absolutamente todo. Y las nuevas generaciones juzgarán lo que nosotros hicimos con sabiduría y acierto. O serán lo suficientemente estúpidos para ignorarlo y repetirlo.

—Me das miedo ebrio. — dijo Jarvan, con cierto descaro y con todo burlón— Nunca pensé que en ese estado seas capaz de filosofar y hacer tales reflexiones.

—Nadie me conoce, solo tú... Y ella. Con los dos puedo sentirme yo y no esté muñeco rígido, estirado y amargado que lo único que sabe hacer es seguir las normas que lo atan sin chistar. Pensando que es lo correcto. Pensando que hace un bien mientras que internamente se pregunta si en verdad es así. Buscando refugio en el campo de batalla con la esperanza de morir y ser recordado como un héroe con galardón de oro y las bendiciones de los dioses. Con la posibilidad de ser decepcionado por el resultado, cayendo a un pozo de violencia dónde se encontrará con todos aquellos que alguna vez mató exigiendo venganza y que están felices de encontrarse a su asesino en la otra vida con el hijo de puta que los asesinó. Honor, deber, reglas ¡Ja! Son cosas que alimentan el orgullo y la mentira, la miseria humana y mata el corazón del más endeble... No es posible que... No es posible que...

Garen rompió en llanto, perdiendo la compostura. La solemnidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, el coraje con el cual es reconocido. La imagen que con los años fue forjando. La imagen que el mismo decidió proyectar en frente de todos los que conoce y ama.

Jarvan decidió que ya había Sido suficiente. Se lo llevó mientras que Garen estaba entre la inconsciencia e insensatez. Lo tenía de un brazo mientras veía difícil su andar. Mientras el sol se ocultaba a una velocidad increíble. Cambiando la iluminación del lugar por un tono naranja de las antorchas, con el alboroto de gente discutiendo, dándose cuenta de las diferencias y de lo obligados que estaban todos por convivir. Pasaba de todos y se dio cuenta que llamaba la atención de los presentes, la atención de cierto hombre que gritaba órdenes y cambiaba la atención de quienes estaban a su servicio. A la par que el desastre era recogido y se quitaba la nieve combinada con tierra del lugar para hacer más fácil el camino.

Se estaba cansando. Era obvio que a quien llevaba estaba profundamente dormido por lo que le costaba aún más trabajo cargar con su peso.

Al poco tiempo llegó Shyvana quién inmediatamente ofreció a llevarlo y cargó a Garen como si de un niño se tratase. La fuerza de su subordinada le dio un sobresalto a él y a más de uno. Dio las gracias rápidamente, Shyvana le preguntó a donde quería que lo llevaran.

— Asegúrate de que duerma bien, no tuvo un buen día después de que hablamos. Te lo encargo, por favor. Sí su tienda está cerca, que mejor que duerma ahí. Ah, sí cierta asesina pregunta por él, dile que está bien y que puede volver. Y por sobre todo las cosas, no quiero ver a nadie, si no pueden resolver algo, o lo resuelven o lo dejan por la paz, no quiero saber que hubo una riña mientras no estoy, y si no te obedecen, que los dioses los amparen. Buenas noches.

Fue a su tienda a recostarse, con mucho en la cabeza que pensar. Le surgieron más inquietudes con la escena que había presenciado, más de lo que normalmente puede digerir. Era demasiada información pero que le daba luz a una pregunta que nunca pensó hacerse.

"¿Para cambiar al mundo tienes que cambiar el tuyo? "Pensó sin encontrar una respuesta. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía de alguien que pudo haber encontrado su propia respuesta, cosa que le llevaba a intuir que el mismo necesitaba encontrarla. También entendió que cada hombre lleva su propia carga y que el peso de esta es distinto para cada persona; fue capaz de ver más claro de una manera pragmática, pudiendo encontrar el hilo de todo el embrollo en el que se metieron de una manera más consciente y no solo desde la posición de alguien que dicta órdenes. Miraba el techo de tela iluminado por el exterior. Perdiéndose aún más en su pensamiento. Descifrando el disgusto generado entre las personas que ahora toleraban a otras y chocaban sus culturas. Descifrando que a veces hay gente que ignora ciertos hechos para poder seguir con su vida adelante teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que habría por hacerle frente a tales hechos. Encontrando cierta catarsis en el cómo la cosa más improbable pudo haber nacido de la situación más ruin posible y aceptando que no es tan inteligente, aún con toda la educación que tuvo, de lo que él pensaba.

Quería develar tantas cosas, comprender otras, que terminó quedándose dormido sin notarlo. La mañana siguiente, estaba más repuesto, tranquilo, lleno de energía. Como si de pronto, fuera otro.

Era otro.


	19. Sueños de escarcha: Katarina

Se había estado preguntando cuánto tiempo llevaría en la rama del árbol, ¿Un minuto? ¿Díez? ¿Una hora? ¿Cuatro, cinco o seis? Todo eso mientras resistía el frío de la mañana con una piel de oso que obtuvo de la cacería de unos días, abrigándola más eficientemente que las mantas y abrigos de lana con los que se había preparado durante la campaña.

No tenía compañía. Recibía el débil sol de la mañana con un color amarillo pálido y sin vida. Era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba y se daba gusto de hacer. Siempre había sido tosca y sin ninguna motivación más allá que el acatar órdenes de su padre, mostrarse fuerte, aniquilar enemigos; volverse el asesino definitivo mientras fuera para él.

Pero aún llegaba el amargo recuerdo del como aquel hombre frío y déspota la entrenaba, la demeritaba, además de siempre usarla como un medio para eliminar obstáculos. Un poco para escalar peldaños más altos en el antiguo y frágil imperio. Siendo condescendiente e irrespetuoso, quitándole el prestigio por un solo error logrando ser desconocida ante sus ojos, adquiriendo un completo desconocido y joven talón quién si recibía lo que lla no había recibido. Despreciada por un largo tiempo. Hasta que su padre fue descubierto; con su frágil estabilidad derrumbándose por ser un conspirador. Dejando en desgracia a ella y a su madre mientras que él y su hermana las hundían más en el abismo de una organización muerta, perdiendo sus privilegios y su lugar en el imperio.

Katarina fue obligada a levantarse ella sola. Demostrándole al mundo que nadie podía derribarla. Demostrando su valía.

Y aun así las viejas heridas no han sanado.

Ya no encontraba motivo en demostrarle al mundo... a su padre que era fuerte, sabía lo difícil que era cargar el peso ella misma. ¿Pero cómo soltarlo? ¿Como dejar atrás una responsabilidad tan grande? Tenía la impresión de que era imposible y que formaba parte de algo que la superaba y que estaba tan adentro de esa entidad que comprendía que era imposible salir

Simplemente miraba el campamento y el comienzo del atardecer de manera apática. Recordando también que fue llamada porque constantemente sigue a prueba. Constantemente es vigilada para que no sospechen que quiere cortar los tres cuellos más importantes de su nación. Daba un sonoro y largo suspiro.

No sacaba algo bueno de todo esto. Ni siquiera...

—¿Como es que ustedes dos pueden subir árboles con tanta facilidad? —preguntó una voz temblorosa que le robó su atención— es horrible, no todas las ramas te soportan y cualquier error es... Kat... baja conmigo por favor

—El poder de Demacia les teme a unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo— dijo, riéndose del como Garen estaba aferrado al árbol. De lo torpe y tonto que se veía al tratar de mantener la calma mientras

Es obvio que se ausencia dio de que hablar. Katarina pensó automáticamente que mandaron a buscarla y que Talon había podido dar con ella. Pero él había entendido que había que mandar al "hombre correcto" para hacer que volviera

"Son tan predecibles" dijo para sí, mientras reía.

— Te espero abajo— le guiñó el ojo, acomodó la piel de tal manera que no se cayera y se dispuso a bajar rápidamente de rama en rama. Con toda la espectacularidad que la caracteriza. Sus piruetas para aterrizar, su teletransportación para evitar alguna caída; la habilidad adquirida de años de sufrimiento.

—¡Maldita sea Katarina Du couteu, no me dejes aquí arriba!

—Solo son unas varas de alto. — contestó, burlándose del como su conyugue luchaba por mantenerse en la gruesa rama del árbol. —Además, es una muy buena vista la que tengo de ti en este momento.

—No es momento de bromear sobre el cómo te deleitas la vista ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Ella vio como su cara palidecía y cambiaba de expresión al momento de encontrarla frente a él. Katarina lo notó de inmediato, dio fe del pánico terrible que es para él la magia y el cómo su autocontrol tiene límites.

La ansiedad se apoderó de ella. Invocó una daga mientras su mirada perdía la atención consciente de lo que tenía en frente. Sus oídos se cerraron ante los gritos y llamados de él, Garen. Aterrorizado de lo que podría ocurrir, estaba vulnerable y desarmado. De pronto bajar del árbol parecía una opción plausible.

Vaciló y eso casi le cuesta una oreja. Se soltó hacia la rama inferior y de ahí al suelo, fueron las peores tres varas de alto de su vida. Sus rodillas temblaron y se quejó de lo fuerte que fue la caída.

Katarina notó esa fragilidad, esa vulnerabilidad con la que ahora estaba su presa. Mantuvo la distancia, confío en su oído, pero un sonido molestó retumbaba sus oídos

"Eres solo un arma, un medio por el cual el imperio se alza, ¿Entendido? Te aseguras de que nadie te vea, que nadie te escuche... Al respirar debes ser eficaz, romper el esfuerzo con poco... ¡Katarina!"

Sacudió su cabeza, salió de su escondite sin medir la distancia, sin haber cuidado si su oponente la escuchó. Así fue. Garen la tomó por las muñecas. No iba a dejar que le cortaran así de fácil.

"Cuando un enemigo es más grande y más fuerte..."

Katarina rompió su equilibrio y lo hizo caer. Garen trató de no soltarla, pero su agarre perdió fuerza, intentó volver asir el brazo de ella

"Todos sienten, desesperación, todos. Solo es cuestión de encontrar el momento correcto"

Vio su miedo y se congració con él. Perdía poco a poco el control. Tenía un gesto aterrador mientras la luz del día se extinguía, y los árboles tomaban un tono tétrico. Volvió a ser la antigua Katarina Du couteu el terror carmesí, la daga siniestra, el loto mortal y Miles de motes más que había adquirido con el tiempo. Impaciente, apasionada, sedienta de sangre y sedienta por acabar con sus presas. Alguien de temerse, sin duda alguna. Con una habilidad aún mayor de lo que ella conscientemente haría, sin humanidad, sin remordimiento, sin dolor, sólo un objetivo

"Ya no soy un arma que puedas usar, padre"

Vio un rostro familiar mientras dejaba de imprimir fuerza en su arma

"Te rechazo a ti y a tus enseñanzas... Yo soy quien decide su propia senda..."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras se apartaba penosamente de Garen. Soltando su daga, llevándose sus manos a la boca pasándola por su rostro hasta su cabeza, acomodando su cabello mientras aún le respondían sus ahora torpes manos.

Y su corazón se llenaba de congoja, y su garganta no podía gritar que lo sentía. Era el intento inútil del rival más difícil y que jamás había podido vencer. Ella misma. Haciendo un patético intento de no dejar que su naturaleza la controle, ahora intentado asesinar al hombre que ama, o que eso cree que hace. No lo creía. No quería, aunque sabía lo que había hecho.

Garen ya estaba de pie. Lo notó, vio cómo se levantaba mientras ella aún recuperaba la percepción de la realidad. Estaba ahí, llamándola, preguntando si estaba bien, con esa expresión tonta, con la voz temblorosa traicionándole, estaba aterrorizado y estaba pálido. Dio un paso al frente.

—¡No te acerques! — Le gritó de una vez—¡No te acerques! ¡No estoy bien, maldita sea!

—Puede resolverse... creo—titubeó en lo que iba decir, seguía avanzando cautelosamente—saber cómo te sientes...

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió, comenzando a molestarse— ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Comenzó a caminar hacia él. Entendió que era una provocación muy tarde. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía enferma. Sudaba frío y la frío y sentía que sus piernas le temblaban.

No soportó más, cayó en la fría nieve, con una respiración fuerte.

Escuchó gritos, la llamaban, pero estaba demasiado débil para responder a cualquier palabra, por mínima que fuese. Vio como la levantaban, sabía quién era sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Sonrió, desvaneciéndose.


	20. Sueños de escarcha: Katarina ll

Su despertar

Despertó después de tres días horribles. Seguía sintiéndose mal, con el estomago hecho un lío, con una fiebre intensa y una migraña horrible. Tenía una tela húmeda en la frente, otras mas debajo de sus brazos, su cobijo era delgado y fino, incluso el techo bajo en el que estaba era distinto. Los cirujanos que venían a atenderla, en distintas ocasiones. Las visitas que tenía. El ansioso hombre que no dejaba de decir que ella estaría bien

Sus ojos le ocasionaban molestia, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar lo que quería decir. Pasar saliva era una odisea, al igual que beber o comer. Sus oídos la torturaban a cada momento, como si de pronto se hubiese quedado sorda. Solo podía escuchar un pitido constante que le colmaba la paciencia.

La pesadez se fue y podía abrir los ojos con tranquilidad, la molestia en sus oídos se fue y podía escuchar el desorden que ocurría fuera de su tienda. Aun así, estaba débil, siempre quería dormir y no recibía visita alguna más que la de los médicos que la atendían, que siempre la llenaban de infusiones, remedios y chequeos continuos.

Al paso de tres días podía tragar al mismo tiempo que había recuperaba el habla. Esto desencadenó algunos asuntos que tenía que resolver. Porque su estado generó polémica entre todos los presentes. Por boca de Garen se enteró que hubo una discusión fuerte sobre que más gente se enterara del tipo de relación que tenían y del cómo no todos iban a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Es algo que no podremos controlar por mucho tiempo. — dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, Katarina había podido constatar que no había herida alguna de lo ocurrido. Esto le había llevado paz a su corazón. —Sácalo, como el veneno sale por una herida. Ya no tienes que seguir lidiando con lo que te aqueja.

"Tú no entiendes, no sabes que es no estar consciente de aquellos que haz matado, que lo hiciste sin remordimientos y que esa parte de ti aún existe y, hagas lo que hagas jamás se irá"

Le dió una amarga sonrisa, no se imaginó que Garen estuviera muy perceptivo en esos días, porque volvió a tomarla de la mano, volvió a regalarle una sonrisa con toda sinceridad y dijo:

—Aunque tú creas que no eres capaz de sacarlo, siempre voy...— pudo ver que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta— a estar contigo... lo suficiente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Garen?— preguntó con voz seria— ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar así tú y yo antes de que tengamos que irnos?

—Unos meses si esto no se descontrola mucho.— No hubo ninguna señal de broma en sus palabras y, su rostro estaba en un estado perreo.

Hablaron durante lo que restaba del día, Katarina tuvo que verlo salir en un tiempo indefinido, en lo que le hacían el trabajo médico. Se alegró de ya estar bien y de que ya pudiera salir. Pero al salir todo estaba, en un albor extraño.

La diferencia de campamentos era muy marcada cuando se alzó, podía distinguirse en donde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Sabía que la estaban observando, pero no le daba importancia y seguía caminando al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su abrigadora piel.

Se encontró a Talón, a la mujer que sea lo que fuese de él y que después se enteraría lo que tenían esos dos, quién estaba más que aliviado y le dijo que siempre que estaba durmiendo, el la iba a visitar o turnaba guardia con Garen. Estaba agradecida, lo dijo y lo demostró, pero aún se sentía algo débil, que decidió regresar a la tienda que le habían preparado.

Escuchó el llamado de dos voces casi al llegar. Ella atendió

—Habrá consecuencias Du Couteu, y no seremos exactamente nosotros los verdaderos afectados. — Dijo, Darius, con el aspecto descuidado y una barba de varios días. Parecía un abuelo de lo llena de canas que estaba esa barba.

—No se puede detener Nox... Katarina. Tendremos que enfrentar tiempos oscuros.

 _Qué más da_ , pensó, _qué más da que esto tenga más repercusiones. Ya no se puede remediar, tendrían que matarnos, tendrían..._

—Si esto es una amenaza ¿Por qué no acabaron con nosotros cuando tuvieron la oportunidad? — inquirió furiosa y tratando de no desmayarse— ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no degollaban nuestros cuellos o nos asfixiaban en la noche para decir después que morimos en la nieve? ¿Acaso no juegan...

—Somos las piezas de un tablero más grande y ya se ha jugado como debe jugarse. Esto no lo planeamos ni yo, ni mi rey, ni Darius, ni ningún mandatario noxiano más que él, Swayn. Ahora debe de esperarse lo peor.

No dijeron nada al irse.

La noche avanzó, Katarina estaba acostada al lado de Garen, quejándose, intentando comprender algo que ni siquiera Garen era capaz de comprender. Intentó sin remedio alguno razonar las cosas, sin éxito alguno.

—Todo cambia. Para bien o para mal—reparó en decir, quitándole un desobediente mechón de cabello del rostro, resaltando la débil luz de las velas en sus centelleantes ojos esmeraldas— simplemente hay cosas que... Están fuera de nuestro alcance. Incluso entre el poder están sus favoritos, y solo aquellos con la verdadera visión pueden comprenderlo.

—A veces pienso— contestó después de un rato— que no tenemos control ni si quiera de nuestras propias acciones, es como si fuéramos marionetas de un ser o dios perverso que solo juega con el caos que ha creado.

— Quizás yo no tenga esa respuesta. No le mires así y escucha. Puede que en realidad nuestro destino esté marcado por dos filos, uno es el nuestro y el otro, nuestra irremediable muerte. Por lo demás solo se trata de la ambición humana, que puede ser rota fácilmente llevando inevitablemente a su ruina.

—¿Como salimos bien librados de todo esto?

—Creo que el invierno, tus dioses, los míos. Todo en una aparente causalidad nos ha ayudado, cuando llegue su momento lo pagaremos, siguiendo con el destino trazado.

A veces Katarina quería decirle y preguntarle sobre de dónde sacaba tantas cosas, de dónde era tan pragmático y como podía sacar reflexiones al respecto. Ese enigma sobre el la llevaba a un extremo tal que la atraía con más fuerza. Le parecía simplemente exquisito.

Pero había que dejar de dar vueltas. Lo deseaba con mucha fuerza. Se movió por debajo de los cobertores para encontrar con los labios de Garen, cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por un beso lleno de deseo. Esto aceleró su respiración, la hizo temblar y más cuando sentía los labios de él pasando por su cuello.

Pasó a verlo por encima suyo, ahí, dudoso, de hacer algo, sí debería continuar sobre un camino donde el mismo sabe que no había vuelta atrás. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Garen, era tan delicada en ese momento. Era tan bella en ese momento

—Te quiero— susurró suavemente.

Se había declarado, llenó de tranquilidad su alma, la de ambo y había llenado de emoción a su corazón que su respiración se celebra. Recibió una positiva a lo que dijo, recibió una caricia de vuelta, un beso, unas palabras tan inaudibles que solo los ellos sabían que significado era.

Cerró los ojos y apretó contra el pecho de su compañero cruzó sus piernas y lo llamó entre sordos llamados de sus fuertes suspiros. Se habían unido, en alma y carne, atentando contra todo. Amor, lujuria, sacrilegio, estupidez. Perdía significado una vez que estaban ahí.

Escuchó gemidos, ¿Los suyos? ¿Los de el? ¿Podía en verdad distinguirlos? Se respondió a sí misma que no podía, no mientras aún la carne chocará con la carne, no aún mientras sus pequeñas manos tocaban la espalda de eso, sus hombros, su cadera y lo aceptaba más cerca de ella; escuchando su respirar en su cuello.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, dejándolos a ellos dos unidos, llenos de lujuria y desenfreno. Y se cumplió un capricho que ambos tenían por el cual ellos sabían que estaban atados al mismo tiempo que eran separados por un abismo.

Volvió a encontrar la cara de él y volvió apretar sus propios labios con los suyos.

—Y ahora te vuelvo a encontrar—le dijo al demaciano cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada de piel y tela.

—Y Mis sueños se envolvieron de escarcha sin perder su calor, esperando a que la primavera llegué a su cénit. Esperando a que el sol salga a ser juez mientras la luna es testigo de lo que hicimos. Fuimos enemigos en el campo de batalla y somos amantes el campo de batalla.

Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, y Katarina más que nadie lo sabía.

Estaba acostada en el pecho de Garen, oyendo su respiración, su corazón.

Con el sueño de tener más tiempo.

Con el deseo de que no fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.

* * *

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Al fin tuve tiempo de subir ésta cosa que en cada madrugada había estado escribiendo. para quienes ya lo leyeron pues, se habrán dado cuenta de los errores cometidos durante esta parte. Estuve corrigiendo errores, ya que es muy malo escribir desvelado, así que no lo hagan, por su salud mental. Ademas de que la escuela no me ha dejado de patear como lunchera y en cierto modo es frustrante no poder escribir. Ya falta poco para terminas, y exactamente se cumplirá un año- y eso que yo creí que exactamente en marzo o abril iba a terminar para que quedara extactamente con el título de las ultimas partes. Espero acabar justo antes de año nuevo, tengo la esperanza.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus lecturas :D**_


	21. Cénit de primavera

Tal vez esto sea una tontería... lo es... no se bien por dónde empezar.

Jamás tuve la necesidad de hacer algo así y lo sigo viendo innecesario. Mientras aún recuerdo como escribir común sin que mi torpe mano escriba runas Noxianas. Porque veo venir el día en que ya no pueda tenerte a mi lado como ahora que lo estas en el momento que estoy escribiendo esta carta. tal vez pase uno o dos días de tu viaje de regreso cuando lo encuentres— si es que no se deshacen de nosotros antes— pero no desperdiciaré el tiempo que nos has comprado y que tanto estamos atesorando, Garen. No lo haré y haré que dure en la mayor medida de lo posible.

De alguna forma lograste cortar capaz y capaz de profundidad en mi ser para redescubrirme y conocerme, de nuevo. Entender que soy humana, que puedo sentir y seguir mis propios deseos, aunque mi camino sea oscuro, sin aparente dirección. Porque ahora más que nunca sé que no sé qué es lo que quiero en esta vida mortal, pero sé que quiero que tu formes parte de esa búsqueda. Te quiero tanto...como nunca había querido a nadie más. Quizás sea porque nunca supe que era en realidad el cariño... el amor que puede darte una familia y puede que sea esa familia que tanto busco lo que me haga ir hacia ti, o lo que me envuelva a sentir tus brazos y tu respirar cálido. Es como si de algún modo tuviéramos tanto común, tanto con lo que identificarnos el uno al otro y así tomar solo lo bueno.

Porque eso es lo que has hecho, Garen, te aferraste a las cosas buenas que puedo ofrecerte y, de todas formas no sé bien como identificarlas, pero tú lo hiciste y en cierto modo me causan ganas de llorar, tan fuerte y felizmente con la que me pueda sentir tranquila que vas a estar ahí, con tu cara seria y bondad al mismo tiempo, como tus miedos en dominio con excepción de uno y que será la perdición de tu reino, temes a la magia y la que albergo yo no es la excepción, te rompe como si de un momento a otro esta misma sea capaz de doblegar tu espíritu salen todos tus temores. Esto es algo con lo que cargas, tu carga maldita y que solo tu conoces. Quisiera escudriñar de la misma manera en la que tú lo haces, pero soy desatinada y de cierto modo cruel, porque no me detengo a pensar sobre qué es lo que siente la otra persona la mayoría del tiempo. Como si en un determinado punto de mi vida yo hubiese sido reemplazada por un monstruo, sin corazón, sin remordimiento, capaz de matar a quien fuere con el más alto grado de maestría en la espada, las artes de asesinato y del sigilo. Como si de pronto mi vida hubiese sido reducida a matar sin escrúpulos, obedecer órdenes sin titubear y sin remordimiento.

Me ha atravesado. Haz visto dentro de mi partes que solo dos personas la han visto. Eres parte de mi familia ahora, y quisiera que de alguna forma podamos irnos. Sin embargo, sé que no es posible, nos cazarían, evitarían a toda costa que sigamos con vida o en algún momento estaríamos en un predicamento. El príncipe te será tu perseguidor, tu juez y tu verdugo. Yo, sin embargo, jamás existí en Noxus para cuando eso suceda.

Es probable que, para este punto nos obliguen a hablar, como viles traidores buscando información y nos mantendrían con vida de tal forma en la que su rey saque el mayor provecho de todo lo ocurrido. Sería extremista pensar que pueden ser capaces de cambiar rehenes por un tiempo y, cuando ya no les seamos de utilidad, desecharnos para que puedan continuar con su guerra.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso podamos salir completamente de esta. Aunque no puedo, sino que pensar ¿habremos hecho bien? Romper la brecha por completo de dos culturas tan distintas haceras que cooperen, que compartan por un bien mayor, porque es gracioso, y es probable que tú lo hayas visto muchos aun sin estar conformes con la idea no niegan esa parte de que la necesidad era mutua, que no había forma de regresar y que aun sin saber de lo que se hiciera no responderían a mas llamados, el invierno los atacaría a ambos, tendrían mas cosas de las que preocuparse, adaptarse, esperar al fatídico final que eso implicaba. Prueba de esa resignación es la chica Demaciana, sus asuntos con Talon no me incumben, pero pudo ver su propio bien y aun así ayudó, pudo darte la espada y delatarte, pudo no creernos y mandar todo a la mierda. Era lo normal. Pero eso habla de que puede cambiar, que sobrepasó su propia barrera, que incluso-esto con el temor a equivocarme, que mi pensamiento acierte cuando decida acuchillarnos por la espalda- viera a través de las similitudes que tenemos mas allá de nuestras diferencias.

Me ha entrado un pequeño alo de esperanza, en que en verdad haya un mañana al cual recurrir, un cambio mayor producto de nuestro propio cambio hacia el entorno en el que nos desenvolvemos, Garen, un mundo mejor, en cierta forma. Un lugat donde estamos tu y yo, juntos. con un futuro por delante.

Por último y si algo malo pasa después de que leas esta carta, quiero que la dispongas a alquien de verdadera confianza, alguien que pueda discernir de manera onjetiva sobre lo que sucedió en este sin sentido de guerra y pueda valorar para mejor. Confío en que encontrarás la forma.

Katarina.


End file.
